Unfinished Sonata
by Presca
Summary: When Nodame dies, Mine must comfort a resistant Chiaki and also fight against the growing feelings brewing between them when Chiaki finds he needs more than a friend. Conflict arises as they try to deny what they know they can't...love.
1. Chapter 1

**UNFINISHED SONATA** by Kim Robarts

Momogaoka Music Academy, March 7th, 2007

Chiaki stood in front of the orchestra during practice that afternoon, his mind immersed in the score rather than those around him as he closed his eyes to feel the music, his arms gesturing wide and his movements grandiose.

Shinichi Chiaki was a 22 year old, third year student at the academy, having spent his childhood in Europe after his mother and father separated. He was inspired by a famous conductor who befriended him and now he seeks the same in his adulthood. Every woman's heart in the academy beat a little faster when he walked by and every man's heart was filled with envy and awe. Though admittedly, for a select few of the males with female persuasion in their nature, hearts fluttered a bit as well.

With princely good looks and a haughty air, he spoke of being raised well. A rich mane of dark hair constantly fell in his chocolate-brown eyes as he talked to you. His full lips rarely curved into a smile, a blush an event upon his high cheekbones and his look was intense. Few crossed his path without a biting remark. Slim of build, he had a way of holding himself that was unmistakable. You sensed him before he came into a room. He wasn't approachable, yet everyone wanted to meet him. He knew what he was talking about when it came to music, but most just wanted to hear his deep, melodic voice rather than what he was saying. Often he would walk down the academy's ground and have a bevy of women following close behind, though he never seemed to take notice of it.

The sounds that afternoon from his orchestra were exquisite even for those only in their second year, they missed a beat here and there, he could sense it – but they were improving.

Then, there was a distinctive sour note.

Glancing up, he picked it out immediately as his timpanist in back – Ayako Noto who was struggling with the piece. She seemed to grimace with every note.

She'd been signed on to replace Masumi Okuyama – someone who never missed a beat unless confined to a small room and suffering from claustrophobia. But, Masumi had heard the call to study abroad – leaving for China to join the elite orchestra there and try out for professional.

The words 'abroad' made Chiaki pause in his words as he was about to scold Ayako for her error.

Nodame…

He suddenly stopped what he was doing, and held up a hand in protest.

"Chiaki?" his friend Mine exclaimed, as he stopped violin playing near the far left wall. He was the concert master and very rarely took his eyes off of him. He liked to think of himself as the conductor's shadow and special envoy. For a moment, the thought sent a smile to Mine's face.

Ryutaro Mine was somewhat younger than his friend Chiaki at age 20 and is a 3rd year violin student. With a rock and roll heart and classical training, his inspiration is an odd mixture. Deeply respectful of his father's business in owning his own restaurant near the academy, he too wanted to be a success of his own in music.

Seemingly taller than Chiaki – though admittedly it might be the hair – he often is seen sporting a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, eclectic 80s punk look and dark shark pants. A little gawky but cute, his bleached blond hair stood up at wild angles on top of his head, often held back with rainbow clips. He had an oval face with curious brown eyes and pouty red lips. His large ears jutting out from either side never seemed to stop the girl's noticing him as he walked down the street in the evenings – maybe that was because his dad was promoting the hell out of his son's orchestra/rock performances each week at his local restaurant. Proud of himself to a fault, he could bend over backwards to help a friend – easy to approach and always quick to be the life of the party.

Chiaki glanced over at Mine and said nothing, but there was something of disquiet in the conductor's dark-chocolate eyes. It was unmistakable.

Mine knew what it was – Nodame wasn't here. He'd seen it before. Chiaki would always be the last to admit how much he'd come to depend on the girl, but he could always tell.

"Alright everyone, let's call it a day!" Mine instructed, he stood up without hesitation and the orchestra stopped to look at him instead.

Chiaki was about to open his mouth to protest his one-up man ship, but in this in this instance he was grateful for the intervention. Nodding, he put down his baton and stepped down from his podium.

"Thank you everyone, we'll pick up tomorrow," Chiaki quietly confirmed and without another word spoken, he left the room.

Mine watched him for a time as everyone went about their own chore of putting away their instruments. It struck him that no matter how many people surrounded him – Chiaki always seemed perpetually alone. It was like a cloud hanging over him 24/7.

Casting his eyes to the floor for a moment, he then silently put his violin in his case and struck out for home.

(On the road leading to the small apartment suite called SWEET HOUSE on the edge of Tokyo where Chiaki lives. A small place tucked away in a corner of a street, but inviting nevertheless. We find Shinichi Chiaki walking home):

Lost in his own thoughts as the day turns into evening and the sky casts a warm glow on the horizon. He almost half expected to hear the pitter patter of tiny footsteps running up behind him on the pavement and the delicate arm intertwining with his own as Noda Megumi joined him in her boisterous but enchanting way.

Enchanting…Nodame…

Would he ever get used to it? He had accepted her into his heart.

He missed it now, he missed her confusion, her lovely chaos – he missed her, her touch, her presence, her smile and her laughter to his life.

Chiaki tried to take a deep breath and swallow a tear trying to find its way down his cheek, when he felt something vibrating in his coat pocket.

His cell phone!

Flipping it open, he saw a little heart beside the name Noda Megumi; it was a message from her! At last she had turned on her cell. She wasn't simply leaving a message – it was her calling him, as if she had read his mind.

"Hello?!" Chiaki exclaimed rather impatiently into the phone, he tried to hide his anxiousness, but failed.

"Senpai? Yes, it's me. I missed you an hour ago. Will you forgive Nodame? I'm enjoying Paris, it's so big here though, and people talking with things I don't understand. I also found that Schubert speaks the same language."

The sound of her little singsong rambling made him smile in secret.

"Are you practicing?" he replied quietly, and then kept walking. He had found his center again. He felt warmth spread through him.

"Hai! He's nice; he even did the fart song…"

"Nodame!"

"Hee hee, Senpai, it's nice to hear you too. How are you?"

He smiled again at her joke and then replied. "I'm fine, Eto has asked about you."

"Gyabo!" she exclaimed.

Now the tears started to flow from Chiaki's eyes as he heard that special word that was only hers – how he missed it.

"Senpai?"

Still no answer.

"Senpai?"

"I'm here."

"Are you lonely without me?" she dared to ask.

He could no longer hide the truth from her after all they'd been through together. "Yes, I miss you."

"Good!"

He looked up at the phone.

"I miss you too, Chiaki," she said. The confidence in her voice surprised him and what was more – she had referred him by name alone. Something she'd never done. "But, you are not alone – you have friends, you have your orchestra and you have me. I will be home soon."

The way she phrased the words really threw him. Was this the same girl?

"Hurry!" he whispered.

She giggled. "I will – Chiaki-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," came her gentle words.

"I love you too, Nodame-chan."

The words made her giggle. "Pink Mozart!"

"What?"

"When you talk in such words – it's like Pink Mozart – all soft and fluffy."

He rolled his eyes at her tender teasing. "Nodame."

"Bye bye, sensei is calling, I will call tonight to see what you are making to eat – make sure you eat enough and also, make sure to feed my little one."

He remembered the cacti she'd left to him. He grinned.

"I will."

Then the phone went dead, but not before he heard piano music. It was Nodame playing it for him in the background.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he stared down at the phone and cried.

(The next day at the Mine restaurant, a cheerful little place that always had a steady crowd of college students going about their day. Mine Ryuken, Ryutaro's father, would often serve an infusion of Western and Asian cuisine, dependent upon his mood that day):

In one corner near the counter sat the usual crew – Mine, Chiaki, and some of the concert members having a bite of spicy noodles and tea. Everyone seemed to talk animatedly about the practice for the day, but Chiaki was quietly contemplating his meal and not answering anyone.

Mine decided to coax him out of his shell a bit.

"So…" he said, leaning in a little too close for comfort to his friend's left ear, Chiaki could feel Mine's hot breath and jumped a bit. Mine laughed at his discomfort. Mine just loved to aggravate him at times, though most times it was unintentional. "What are we going to be doing next? What piece is on the agenda for tomorrow, Chiaki?"

"Umm…I think tomorrow we'll do Beethoven."

"Sounds good – Beethoven it is! I've actually been practicing a few violin pieces in hopes we'd get to it. I think it's time for my virtuoso! What do you think Chiaki?"

Mine's enthusiasm was unmistakable. He seemed to nearly be a puppy at times begging at Chiaki's feet – anything to please him. But, he also knew that Ryutaro Mine wasn't as simple as he looked, he could be as headstrong as he was at times.

"I'll – think about it!" muttered the conductor in slight impatience as he took a sip of his tea.

Mine made a cheering motion in the air. "And, I want to also…"

Chiaki shot him a dirty look as if he was pushing his luck just a little bit too much when Ryu's phone went off.

Mine plucked it from his vest pocket and looked down at it. When he saw who was messaging him he nearly did a double take – it was Nodame.

He was about to tell Chiaki but saw he was busy in conversation now with someone else.

Getting up from his seat he went to the other side of the cafe's service counter. His father shot him a contented grin and then Mine secretly glanced at his tiny display to see what the message was about.

'Mine-san, I need your help. I'm worried about Senpai, he's so lonely of late. Could you please make sure he eats and that he dresses right. Just try to be there for him. I know you will, you're a good person, Mine-san. And, if he needs any sort of comfort in any way other than what I wrote – you'll give it to him? Anything…'

He seemed a little flustered by what she had intended in her last texting, wondering if she did indeed mean that like he thought. Then he realized she was actually currently on the phone because another message chased the one he just read, so he instead picked up her line.

"Nodame? Are you there?"

"Hai, I'm here – hi Mine-san, how are you?" she asked pleasantly over the phone, as if nothing in the world was wrong. He could hear sounds in the background of people talking and of car noises – she had to be traveling to somewhere on foot.

"Chiaki is fine, he doesn't – need my – comfort…"

"Please, he needs someone to stroke his hair and to cook for him and…"

"NODAME!" Mine screamed into the phone, nearly shutting it accidentally in the process.

Everyone in the cafe took notice, especially Chiaki who sat up at attention to the sound of a familiar name; he glared directly at Mine in confusion. A little instant thread of jealousy apparent on his face.

"I'm not going to do that!" he hissed into his phone, glancing back at his friend across the room, a very obvious flush to his cheek.

"Hold him close to you, tell him it will be alright," she replied back, very nonchalant.

Mine continued to stare at Chiaki as she still went on describing his care and attention in his ear.

"Kiss his ear when he doesn't expect it, he's ticklish, it always makes him laugh. When you do, bite his neck a little. Then wrap your arms around…"

Suddenly there was a loud sound in the phone line and Nodame stopped talking. Mine pulled it away from his ear and looked down at the little cell in shock.

"Nodame?!" he cried, lifting the phone once more. "Nodame? What's going on?"

But, the phone call was over. Her line was gone. For a moment, Mine looked back to Chiaki with a thread of fear in his eyes. Chiaki could see Mine's expression and sensed something was wrong. He just didn't know what at the time.

(Two days later):

Chiaki was rushing around his apartment getting ready for class when he got the call. A call he'd never expected or wanted…

It was Nodame's father.

His first words were "Please, if you can – sit down."

He felt a feeling of needles running up his spine as his heart dropped. Something was wrong, very wrong – he knew it.

"What is it? What's going on?" Chiaki whispered, raspy into the line.

"It's Nodame, Chiaki – she's…she's gone. I'm so sorry."

"Wha– what?!" cried Chiaki into the phone, his grip on the mechanism was shaking as he felt his world suddenly seem to darken in the tiny room he was in. "Gone? What do you mean – gone?"

"She was walking along to recital the other day in Paris, a motorist took the corner too quickly, and she was struck. They took her to the hospital, we went there immediately – but she died before we could make it. God! Oh my God – my little Noda!!"

Her father broke down and cried openly over the phone.

Chiaki could not hear him any longer; he'd dropped the phone in shock on the floor…

(Later that day at the academy, practice seems to go on forever as the orchestra members awaited the arrival of their concert conductor, Shinichi Chiaki):

Mine looked up at the podium for several minutes, his bow raised in mid air above his violin. He couldn't help but think something terrible was wrong and finally he could take it no longer.

"I have to do something!" he shouted.

Standing up in front of the others, they all stopped what little fine tuning their instruments to see what he was doing. He seemed lost in deep thought for a few moments, a temporary look of confusion fogging his expression before his eyes lit up. Running back to his chair, he set down his violin and ran from the room without another word.

"What was that all about?" asked someone, but it was something no one seemed to be able to answer.

(Sweet House on the edge of town, where Chiaki has locked himself away after the news of Nodame's death):

Ryutaro Mine stood outside on the sidewalk looking up at Chiaki's apartment, he decided if he was the messenger that was sent to retrieve the conductor – well that was job in life as concert master – the show must go on. But, he hesitated.

Taking a deep breath, he was both fearful and uncertain what news awaited him after the incident the other day. He would be damned lucky if he would escape the wraith of Chiaki who no doubt Nodame had now claimed had been the one to phone her with illicit love messages about the two of them.

He laughed, but the sound was hollow as it left his throat. A look of silly panic upon his face. Dancing around in spot, his hands shook. She wouldn't do that…would she…?

But, this was Noda Megumi we were talking about.

Yet, for some odd reason, jealousy would be welcome to him, in place of it came thoughts of the other reason for her shortened call the other day. Horrible images of her face being snatched away, taken away by someone or something…he didn't know where the idea came from – but his instincts suddenly gave way as he ran the length of the pavement, up the stairs to the neighboring building to Chiaki's apartment.

Ringing his buzzer, he heard no reply inside, or any noise for that matter.

"Chiaki? Are you in there? We've been looking for you – you've missed practice today? We can't do anything without the conductor, if you don't hurry – I'll do it myself!" Mine shouted through his door.

Holding his ears to the door frame, he could still hear nothing.

"Umm…you know – that phone call the other day – we – we were just talking. She called me Chiaki! I swear! All she wanted to talk about was you! I'm not her toy boy or anything…Chiaki?"

Still, the inside of the apartment was more silent than a tomb. A cold fear washed over Ryu, it was chilling.

He laid his head again the door as if it was breathing and he could feel its pulse. Yet there was no life within.

"Chiaki – talk to me – what's going on? Something feels wrong – Chiaki?!" he whispered.

But, no one came to his beck and call.

Standing away momentarily, he stroked the door's texture with gloved hand before he gave up and left.

Maybe Chiaki had gone after Nodame again, but for once – he hoped it wasn't true…

(Three days pass, still no word of Chiaki from anyone in either the academy or his close friends, it was starting to look as if he'd deserted Tokyo completely. All except for Ryutaro Mine):

"Ryu!! It's time to get your lazy bones moving, boy!" shouted his father downstairs as Mine could hear the clatter of plates and silverware from the kitchen – as well as the enticing aroma of waffles and eggs being fixed on his stove downstairs, a few eggs sizzling pleasantly.

He tried hard to ignore his hunger as he turned over on his side and faced the wall in the darkness of his little room, his head covered with his pillow to shut out the light trying to find its way in a nearby window.

The guilt, the guilt ate at him like a plague on his skin and bones.

"RYU!!" his father yelled for him, even more insistent. "School!"

"I'm not going!" shouted Mine in return finally.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that he could hear the familiar footfall of his father on the creaky steps. He was coming to retrieve him.

"Dad, I'm warning you – I'm 20 years old, I don't need you to get me going. If I want to take the day off from my classes, I will."

"I didn't pay good money to have you lie around all day under a pillow, my fuzzyhead – get up!" Ryuken Mine said softness to his voice rather than anger. His dad loved him, he knew that. But, at times he frustrated him to no end.

"Dad, go away!" he warned and hit the wall with his fist.

His father had never seen him this way. Out of concern, he sat near him on the bed and looked down. His twisted sheets showing barely a trace that his son was even amongst them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" snarled a voice from beyond.

"Ryu, I got a call the other day – it was from Nodame's father…"

The words roused the young man who slowly raised the pillow from his head; he looked up at his father near him with a thousand questions in his dark eyes.

"…I asked if they needed a delivery and then he told me the news. Ryu – that darling destiny girl that always hanging around here – she is no longer with us."

In terror, Mine's eyes grew bigger and he sat bolt upright.

"She's dead? Nodame is dead?! Oh…I did it! It's my entire fault!! Oh my God!!" he cried, tearing at his hair and pulling at his shirt.

His father grabbed for his hands to stop his maniac tirade.

"Ryu, Ryu – it's not! She died in Paris; you couldn't have caused this, boy! Calm down!"

But, Mine was already distraught he began to start throwing things on his bed across the room, shouting at the top of his lungs and crying at the same time.

His dad tried hard to hold him down, to get some sense into him, but it did little good.

"Where is this coming from, son? I'm as upset as you, yet this is uncalled for!"

Finally, Mine stopped what he was doing and buried his face into his pillow and cried some more. His whole body in fact was racked with tears.

Bowing his head in despair, his dad got up and left Mine to his grief. Somehow there was more to this than his on, but he decided not to press him at the moment. Had he had feelings for Nodame, other than friendship it never showed. No, it had to be something else…

As he stood near the door, he stopped for a moment and looked back at his son still sobbing on his bed.

"Ryu, I'm sure you're plenty upset over little Noda – but I would think Chiaki is hurting even more. Why you take him some food, I'll make up an omiya for you to take to him – I'm sure he's ready for some breakfast. But, you eat first – I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

With those kind words, his dad went back to his work.

Slowly, Mine regained his composure and sat up to mull things over. His heart was still heavy with grief and guilt – but her words haunted him even more…

"'Just try to be there for him. I know you will, you're a good person, Mine-san. And, if he needs any sort of comfort in any way other than what I wrote – you'll give it to him? Anything…'"

He knew now it was her dying wish and that it was his responsibility as her friend to uphold it. He would do everything possible to help Chiaki through this and comfort him in his lowest point.

(Just outside of Sweet House, the sun was starting to peek through the morning clouds):

Mine had a determined stride to his step as he approached the apartments – he had a goal and a heavy metal omiya with him filled to the rim with his father's delightful concoctions – if this didn't bring Chiaki out of his funk, nothing would.

His heart felt heavy as he thought about him, he couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through – no one he'd known had ever died and now a dear friend had.

But, for Chiaki she was more than a friend – she had been a lover, a muse and a bright spot in his life for the last year and a half.

He hesitated for a moment, kicking the pavement with his sneaker. He couldn't simply walk up to him, act like nothing was wrong and talk about the weather. What was he going to say?

'No!' he thought to himself. 'This is my friend and so is Nodame. She needed me then, he needs me now!'

Gripping the omiya a little tighter, he walked up the stairs to the apartment once more. He knew he wasn't imagining things when the stairs seemed more numerous this time and the top was further away.

Sucking in his breath as he stood before Chiaki's door, he was about to ring his buzzer when he thought the better of it.

"I'll just leave it for him…" he muttered to himself.

But, how was he going to notice the omiya outside if he didn't know he was here? He didn't want his father's good food to go to waste.

Then, he devised a plan. Knocking lightly twice on the door, he bent over to where Chiaki had a newspaper slot and cracked it open a bit. Lifting the top off the omiya, he let the intoxicating aromas fill the air – hoping it would drift into his apartment.

Smiling to himself, he patted Chiaki's door and left for the academy.

(Later that day at the academy):

Mine was in the library pouring over books on conducting. He didn't know the first thing about it aside from watching Chiaki – but the S-Oke would folds it's tents if they knew their main conductor was missing in action. He would have to do it, but the thought terrified him – they'd probably laugh him out of the music class.

If only Stresemann were here!

That's when Mine spied the one man other than Stresemann who could help – well – calling him a man was a stretch by any imagination, but he would do.

Ookouchi Mamoru was busy hiding behind a few of the bookshelves on the outlook for his main rival – Shinichi Chiaki when out of the blue – one of his entourage jumped him from behind.

Small of stature, with a mousey face and trembling body, but remarkable similar in hair and style of dress as Chiaki himself. His name was never synonymous with Chiaki's but he was never far away, always trying to absorb his limelight and glory.

Now he covered his face in fear.

"No, don't hit me!" he cried, trying to move away from him.

Mine laid his hand on the little man's shoulder.

"What? No, no – you got me wrong! I'm not going to do anything to you, relax! You are studying to be a conductor, aren't you?" Mine asked his enthusiasm obvious.

Suddenly the squirrely guy lifted his shoulders and raised his head in pride. "Why yes, I plan to conduct the greatest orchestra on earth someday…and I…"

"Ah yeah, that's great – I just need you for the afternoon. What's your name?"

"Ookouchi Mamoru!" he said, with relish.

"Great, Ookoohi! Let's go to the music room to have you meet the others."

"It's – uh – Ookouchi!"

"Oh…uh…sorry Oookooouchee!" Mine replied, laughing a bit to himself.

"I frankly don't think my name is a source of hilarity!" muttered Ookouchi.

He followed the concert master between the tables of the spacious campus library, tripping over some girl's knapsack as they walked amongst the students.

Cursing him out, she lashed out by hitting Mine instead. He retaliated by kicking her knapsack across to another table and soon an incident had ensued.

The girl's boyfriend got into the fray and grabbed Ookouchi by the collar of his shirt, ready to hit him as the tiny student cowered in fear.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on, Maki put him down right now. That's right, down on the floor – nicely…!" shouted a woman's voice suddenly from behind the mayhem. Instead of saying the instructions to him in Japanese, the voice was clearly English.

She started to say the same thing in Japanese to get it across to the student and the boy put poor Ookouchi gingerly on the floor.

Mine did a double take as the woman came up to them. She was clearly American and looked very out of place at the all-Japanese academy, but she seemed to know her way around in both official languages.

She was older, seemed to be in her mid 30s. Her soft, reddish-brown hair fell to her shoulders and fell in loose curls around her heart shaped face as her dark brown eyes peered up at Mine in curiosity behind her glasses perched upon her nose. She smiled confidently at the pair. She was fairly tall, coming to the top of Mine's ear. She was a bit overweight, but still attractive.

'New instructor perhaps?' thought Mine.

"Hi, sorry about that," she said. "I mean – ogenki desu-ka? (how are you?)"

She touched Ookouchi's shoulder in concern and he turned to a pile of mush it seemed to have any woman's attention showered upon him.

"Genki-desu (I'm fine)," he muttered. "Arigatou! (Thank you!)"

"Good – goshinpai-naku (don't worry about it)," she replied and stroked his arm a bit to soothe the pain.

Mine giggled a bit. The woman didn't share his amusement.

"I'm sorry," he replied in his own tongue. "It's just such formal Japanese, it sounded funny – sumimasen (excuse me) – are you a teacher here?"

"Oh yes, sorry about formalities – my name is Katherine Eckhart, I'm the new concert instructor. I just started a month ago. Are you both studying music? Which fields? Maybe we'll run into one another if you take my class eventually."

"I'm a concert master for S-Oke and this guy here is a studying conductor…Oooki"

Ookouchi huffed a bit and snarled at him. "It's Ookouchi! How many times have I got to tell you! Ookouchi! I conducted you for that performance you did of Gershwin!"

"OHHHH – yeah, now I remember you!" Mine shouted and hugged the kid.

This just about totally freaked him, he pushed him away and looked at him as if he was nuts.

Katherine was laughing at the strange pair. "Well, I have to go to class. Ookouchi and – I didn't catch your name…"

"I'm Ryutaro Mine…"

"Mine," she said. "Nice to meet you both, see you in class…"


	2. Chapter 2

UNFINISHED SONATA – Chap. 2

(Back not due to popular demand but loyal readers, please review!)

(Evening sets in as classes let out, Mine goes back to Sweet House to pick up the omiya case for his dad):

Mine was treated to a pleasant surprise as he collected the crate – it was empty. Inside plates were neatly stacked and well-cleaned of its content.

He smiled to himself as he gathered up the stuff and put the omiya back together.

"Good boy!" he whispered to his door, patting it again and left for home.

(Later that night at the Mine café and residence):

Mine is unable to sleep, no matter how hard he tried, he could still see Nodame's face and the oppressive sensation of Chiaki's heartbreak weighing on his conscience.

Getting out of bed, he threw on some clothes draped over a nearby chair and was ready to head out for a walk, but he hesitated…

Coming back into the room, he walked over to his violin case and slung it over one shoulder.

Nodding and smiling to himself, he walked out of his room and into the night.

(At 1:30AM, he again arrived at Sweet House):

Mine walked up the long, winding hill to Chiaki's place; the dark seemed to envelope everything around him, choking out the street lamps. He stood for a moment, his mind filled with doubts and yet he knew – he was his best friend, he had to do something to help him.

Looking up at his apartment, he noticed there was still a light burning in Chiaki's bedroom and he could just make out his silhouette pacing back and forth in front of the window.

"Seems like no one is getting any sleep tonight," Mine muttered to himself.

Finding a bench nearby, he sat down and brought his violin case into his lap. Popping it open, he lifted the violin out and brought it up to his left shoulder.

Glancing up at the window as he primed his bow, he tried to decide what piece to play.

Finally, he knew and began to play 'Arabian Dance' by Tchaikovsky. It wasn't something he'd normally played but it was the first to mind.

The soft, lyrical notes were carried on the cool night air. Mine was so absorbed in the music; he closed his eyes as the sounds came to him in almost an intoxicating way.

The restless shadow up by the window stopped and slowly the drapes were divided slightly as if by someone observing the violinist on the street.

Mine was too immersed in the music to notice at first, and then as he glanced up at the window he could see Chiaki switch off the light.

He nearly stopped playing when he realized that perhaps Chiaki had gone to bed. So he decided to serenade him into a peaceful slumber.

Several other people were awoken by the sounds and far less charitable. Someone yelled something obnoxious but within minutes, he too was lulled by the charming sounds coming from Mine's violin.

Soon he'd finished playing and sat there, watching Chiaki's window for several minutes in the peace the evening had brought. And, to know he'd helped bring it to his friend made Mine finally find his own.

Getting up from the bench, he gathered up his things and returned to his home and the warmth of his own bed.

(The next morning at the academy, it's a busy day as usual, students milling through the halls and instructors getting together their daily curriculum):

Ookouchi decided he had a purpose in life that day, he was to help conduct what no doubt would go on to become the greatest orchestra of his time. Known the world over – S-Oke!

He walked with pride, his head held high – which probably would explain why he tripped over his own two feet to some nearby snickering as he made his way to the music room.

Recovering slightly, as he straightened his shirt, he opened the door to notice the room was deserted…

Well, almost deserted. He could hear the lovely, melodious tones of what appeared to be a contrabass on the far end of the room. Low booms were heard as it hit some deep notes. But, it was as if the instrument were playing itself – save for the young woman, nearly hidden in diminutive stature behind the great big instrument.

"Oh…uh…excuse me, I didn't know anyone was in here…I'll just…leave," he stuttered, feeling foolish all over again.

The young girl looked up at him in surprise; she stopped playing and smiled at him. "It's OK, I'm just practicing. You're not interrupting. Are you here to practice too?"

He was too stunned to talk for a moment as a soft glow of light was cast upon her pretty complexion and rosy cheeks. Her oval face was framed by a wisp of soft auburn hair that fell into her fawnlike eyes. Her features were delicate and gamine like. Ookouchi had a sudden urge to walk across the room and brush the hair from them, yet fought against it.

"Um…I…" he stammered, forgetting himself.

"What's your name? Oh wait – I recognize you!" she suddenly interjected, and her smile made him tremble even more – it was like lightness itself.

"You do?" he asked, incredulous. It's not something he was accustomed to.

"You're Ookouchi Mamoru, right?" she asked.

He looked dumbstruck.

"You conducted us in that concert we did of Gershwin?"

Now he was completely lost for words, but just nodded instead.

"You were very good! You probably don't remember me – I'm Saku Sakura, as you can see…I play contrabass…" she told him. There was something so sweet and demure about her, he couldn't help but feel charmed.

"I've heard you play. You're…good as well…" he replied bashfully, he gave a snively little smile but it was completely genuine. "But, why the cello?"

"Contrabass…" she corrected. "I guess I've always wanted to play it ever since seeing Chinese concert player Yo-Yo Ma…he's so talented."

"But, he plays 'cello'…"

"Someone already picked cello when I was trying out," she said, giggling in embarrassment.

They both laughed at the remark. Then, they looked as if they'd said everything they could think of to keep the conversation going because an uneasy silence soon followed.

"Would you like me to conduct you?" he suddenly blurted out, it almost seemed – suggestive…he blushed wildly.

She giggled even more. "Just me?"

"Umm…sure! You can be my…"

"Guinea pig," she finished for him. "I love guinea pigs!"

She was definitely cute, he thought and she was now thinking the same thing of him. Too bad he was never given a chance in the company of the more extroverted orchestra members – he was quite sweet.

He laughed a bit at her words and she giggled with him.

Gaining his courage by measures, he stepped forward to practice the afternoon with his new found friend.

(Over the next few days, Mine had visited Chiaki's place at least three to four times – bringing by his compact meal in a box and always it had been polished off at the end of the day):

Like clockwork, Ryutaro retrieved the food plates and empty glasses that Thursday afternoon after classes, and it now it seemed almost routine. It wasn't something he relished, but he knew he had to do and for however long he had to.

As he leaned over to pick up the last of the remnants of the meal, he snapped the lid shut and lifted the heavy crate – now a little bit lighter in his left hand and was about to turn to go down the stairs when he felt someone reach out to grab his arm.

The grip was shaky but strong and he knew who it was that was on the other end of it. Turning around he faced Shinichi Chiaki, and got the shock of his life.

He didn't even look like the same man, the polished and ever confident Chiaki who never even had a lock of hair not fall in perfect alignment over his perfect face. Now he could barely make out the deep darkness of his red-rimmed eyes beneath his haggard hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. His skin was pale and clammy and his clothes barely hung on him, stained with sweat and dirt, as if he'd been wandering the desert forever.

"Ch…Chiaki…good – good to see you coming out of…" Mine squeaked, frankly a bit scared of him for a moment and the bitter look he was giving him.

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, he shoved Mine back a bit and walked into his apartment. He managed to stop Chiaki from slamming the door in his face as his foot into the door jam.

"Chiaki!! Don't do this, talk to me!" Mine pleaded as he watched his friend cower in the corner as he walked inside his apartment.

The room was cloaked in darkness but he could still make out the place was a nightmare. Broken glass and dishes littered the floor, as well as sheets of classical music, now just garbage. Food sat uneaten on his tiny coffee table and the sink in the kitchen was overflowing. Mine could also smell sickness – no doubt vomit coming from God knows where. It looked like a tornado had passed through.

But, he could see the disaster before him, glaring him down as his friend had his back to the wall and not saying a word. The silence was eerie. He looked like a vampire, ready to swoop down on him at any moment, his eyes shielded from interpretation.

"I'm – I'm sorry about what happened to Nodame. God, I'm so sorry…" Mine cried, in sympathy.

Dropping his oyami on the floor quietly and approaching Chiaki now without reservation.

"Stay where you are!" snarled Chiaki finally. "Don't you come near me! You did this!"

"Chiaki, don't…!"

"You killed her!"

"You don't mean that, it's just anger talking," Mine tried to rationalize as he stepped a little closer.

"Don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel! You have no idea…!" Chiaki snarled and escaped his friend's soft approach by walking over to his piano.

It was then that Mine noticed the deep gouge marks in the gorgeous veneer finish along the ebony frame – his piano was nearly ruined. It looked as if someone had taken a knife to it.

"Chiaki, you can't stay in here, she wouldn't want that!" Mine replied, inching closer around his sofa again. Yet, every time he did, Chiaki would wander off to evade him.

"How do you know? Were you in love with her?! That's why she called you that day – isn't it?! Isn't it?" Chiaki shouted, his face turning red in rage. It was scary to see the transformation in him. He was like a man possessed.

"I cared for her as a friend, like I do for you – that's all. She called me because she was worried about you. She wanted me to take care of you; she loved you, Chiaki – only you…" Mine explained, his voice a calm measure in the storm, trying to remain as placid as he could, still moving towards him…

"I don't need anyone to take care of me…especially you!" Chiaki hissed. "You betrayed her! You betrayed me…"

"No, I didn't!" Mine protested. "Chiaki, stop moving! Tell me what I can do…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" his friend shouted suddenly from the side nearest the kitchen, the sofa still between them.

Before he knew what was happening, a large crystal vase went flying from Chiaki's hands across the room to nearly hit Mine and end up smashing into a distant wall. It shattered in a million pieces.

Ryutaro looked startled as he looked into Chiaki's face. Where was the man he knew, his friend –

"Fine. I guess that's my answer," Mine growled and walking past the couch, he stooped to pick up the omiya and leave.

"MINE!" cried Chiaki's weak voice behind him, it was the sound of pain – as he could hear his bare feet chasing him down and then he stopped.

Mine spun around on his heel immediately to see his friend crumpled in a pile on the floor and crying pitifully into his hands.

He wasted no time getting down upon his knees in front of him, and taking him into his embrace. Chiaki clung to him for dear life and wrapped his arms around his back as Mine's hand went to the back of his head to hold him close to his chest, his other arm about his shoulders.

"It's OK, Chiaki – I'm here. You'll be OK. We'll get through this," Mine whispered in his ear.

He could feel Chiaki let go of everything – his hate, his remorse, his profound sadness; but his grip remained strong as he dug his fingers into Mine's back. He cried openly into his shoulder off and on for several minutes as Mine tried his best to hold him.

It was as if years of pain and heartache were coming to the surface, it wasn't solely Nodame's passing that affected him.

Finally, the sobbing subsided and Chiaki went strangely silent.

Had it been the warmth and softness of Mine's chest and the smooth skin of his bare arms under his tee that Chiaki stroked pensively with his fingertips that had lulled him nearly to sleep? What was it about Mine's closeness that always had such a comforting affect – was it Ryutaro Mine himself? Or his way of taking care of him?

"Chiaki?" he whispered into his hair in concern, he glanced down to notice his friend curled into him, and his cheek nestled between his shoulder and breast. His eyes were now closed, peacefully. "Chiaki, wake up, please. Let's get you to bed, OK?"

He nudged him a bit and Chiaki opened his eyes, slowly. Helping him stand, he took him through the living room to guide him to his bed.

Once inside, he threw back the blankets for Chiaki. It was evident he'd been preferring the sofa for the week or so, because it was still made.

Lifting him up, Chiaki crawled into bed and turned to face the wall. Mine leaned over him and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders to keep him warm.

He stood watching him for a few moments, then decided to fix some tea for when he woke up.

As he came back into the shambles called the living room, he knew he'd need to do something to clean up the place.

Rolling up his sleeves, he knew this would be no simple task and decided to call his father on his cell.

"Hey dad! Yeah – yeah – look, I'm at Chiaki's – he's resting now – yeah – I think I'm going to stay here tonight to make sure he's OK – huh? Yeah, he did – yeah – thanks, I will. See you tomorrow, OK? Night, dad!"

Flipping his phone shut, he took a deep breath and went about the task at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfinished Sonata – Chapter 3**

(Morning arrives; Chiaki stirs in his little room. His head throbbing as if from a hangover):

Stirring from bed, he slowly cradled his painful head in his hands for a moment.

That's when he noticed a little cup of what looked like green tea on the table next to his bed and under that a note.

It was from Mine –

"Good morning or good afternoon, Chiaki – I hope you're feeling a bit better today. I can't tell you how sorry I am about Nodame-chan, but I miss her too, we all do. Last night I said some things I shouldn't have – sorry, man.

Hope you don't mind me sleeping in your desk chair beside you, though I'm sure you're a cuddler, I didn't really want to find out.

I also too some liberty and straightened up your digs – everything may not be exactly where it was before, but I did my best. I called a piano guy to refinish your piano for you…"

The note went on, but Chiaki got out of bed immediately to look around to see what Mine had done.

He patted the chair that had been placed near the bed and walked out into the living room.

He stood there for awhile in shock. It was as if nothing had happened, his apartment was immaculate. The glass was gone from the floor, the couch rearranged, his sheet music neatly shuffled into his music books on the fresh sparkle of the coffee table. He even noticed all the dishes were clean and stacked in the kitchen. The apron he regularly used was draped over the handle of his fridge – a little box lunch was made for him and waiting inside the icebox.

He couldn't help but smile as a tear of gratitude stroked his cheek, but he giggled for a moment trying to picture Ryutaro Mine in his floral apron.

Caressing it, he continued to read the note.

"…Now, I'm practicing conducting in your absence, I know – what a scary prospect, eh? Well, I do have help from that guy – Okohoohee or whatever his name is. Also, there's a new instructor – rather cute too – she's from the U.S., you'd even like her. So we'll take care of business while you're gone.

Whenever you're ready to come back to us, Chiaki – our door and your podium will always be waiting for you. Don't rush it. Please, only when you're ready – and until you do – I'll keep bringing by my dad's oyamis and peeking in to visit, to make sure you're OK and your house doesn't look like a war zone. Yes, that's a threat.

Take it easy,

Mine…"

Chiaki felt a tear in his eye as he smiled, as he looked up to see it was indeed a beautiful day outside that morning. He slipped Mine's note in his breast pocket and turning on his heel, he went back into his room – to get ready to face everyone at the academy – especially his friend thanks to his dear note…

(The campus of Momogaoka is buzzing with activity as usual that afternoon, but, it becomes even more pronounced as someone that hadn't been seen or heard of for awhile entered their midst – Shinichi Chiaki):

The girls as usual saw him first, as he strode along, looking casually handsome with his head held high and his composing notes under one arm.

But, soon the whispers turned to hushed silence as someone said…

"Did you hear about Noda Megumi?"…

Chiaki tried to fight it as best he could and not take any notice of it, though his heart sank upon hearing her name. His step skipped a bit and he nearly fell, but he kept on going.

More whispers surrounded him, now accumulating in a thousand voices to his ears, a few false tears and some real ones from the girls as the news began to carry on the wind.

"Poor Chiaki!" some of them cried.

Now, he tried to swallow back a few of his own tears as all eyes fell upon him in pity. It was like a nightmare.

Chiaki's pace quickened, he'd have given anything for wings at this very moment to carry him across the campus and avoid this anxious procession – like he was on display.

Finally, he made it to the front steps, just as Mine came running out to great him.

"Chiaki, I heard them from the music room – come inside!" he whispered to him, and reached out to grab his arm. He ushered him through the swinging doors and into the safety of the nearest classroom.

He had no idea where he was, but he didn't care. He nearly stumbled into Mine before straightening himself.

"I'm proud of you, Chiaki, I didn't know if you'd make it in today – I don't think I could of. Are you up for this?" Mine said, looking somewhat uncertain and a little pity playing across his characteristic face.

It wasn't something Chiaki needed to see.

"I'm fine!" he grumbled. But, then quietly added. "Thank you."

Mine smiled, he knew getting a compliment from Chiaki was the equivalent to a man landing on the moon. "You're welcome. I couldn't leave your place like it was, I knew you had a lot on your plate."

Chiaki only nodded, not wanting to discuss it further.

His friend understood and they left the room together. As Chiaki followed Mine down the hallway to the orchestra music room, he watched him for a moment as they seemed like the only two people in the world. Somehow that was alright with him.

He hesitated. "Mine…"

Mine turned to face Chiaki and looked at him in question; his soft, inquisitive eyes looking in confusion.

Chiaki just shook off the question, totally forgetting it anyhow.

"Nevermind, let's just go…" he grumbled as he walked past him.

As soon as he stepped inside, all eyes once again fell upon him. The difference was these were people that were like a second family to him, maybe a dysfunctional family – but family nonetheless.

Everyone seemed too fearful to express their feelings, not sure what to say or do. They looked like deer caught in a headlight.

Sakura was the first to bravely approach him, a little hesitant, she soon was crying and wrapping her tiny arms around Chiaki's waist.

"I'm so sorry, Chiaki!" she sobbed into his sweater.

Chiaki just patted her on the back, feeling a bit numb at the moment for the unwarranted sympathy she felt.

Soon, one by one, other members of the orchestra joined her and took Chiaki into their arms, practically piling poor little Sakura under them.

"Woah! Hey folks, I know you love him, I do too – but can we let the guy have some breathing room!" Mine announced behind him suddenly.

Insistently, he walked over and gently nudged the embracing arms loose from the very smothered, Shinichi Chiaki.

He seemed visibly relieved to be once more rescued by his concert master.

"The best way to show him how you feel is play well today. Come on everyone, let's show him what we practiced."

Chiaki nodded at Mine as he took his seat as always to the immediate left of him and took up his bow. Everyone took their seats and primed their instruments, waiting for Chiaki to motion when to begin.

Slowly, their brave conductor walked up onto the podium, it felt strange to him somehow. Though it was familiar, it felt like he was – missing something.

As he lifted his baton to start the piece, he glanced back to a lonely little chair nearest the piano in the room. It seemed so empty, and it's favorite occupant who normally he wouldn't appreciate – now he felt as if there was a void without – her…

Mine noticed Chiaki's eyes wandering and what he was looking at.

For a brief moment, he caught his eye as he turned back to him.

They exchanged a long look of understanding and then Mine firmly nodded to him as he lifted his bow a little higher.

With it, Chiaki found his confidence and began to once more instruct his orchestra. His heart surged for a moment, but he didn't know why…

There were a few dropped notes on the conductor's part – something he never did, but this time – no one cared. They were just happy to have him back.

The piece they played was an adagio of Bach and as it went on, the door to the music room opened.

Chiaki's jumped at the sound, he turned around and was expecting his beloved Nodame to enter the room – but instead it was an older woman he'd never seen before.

She smiled at the group, and pushed her glasses up her nose a bit. She waved at Mine.

The conductor turned to face his violinist and gave him a questioning look.

Mine hesitated in his playing to whisper to him. "She's the new teach, Katherine Eckhart."

"Ahh…" Chiaki said in reply and gave a curt little smile and nod to her.

She grinned back at him.

(Later at the Mine family cafe, Chiaki, Mine, his dad and the new teacher sat around their usual table on the right of the restaurant):

Katherine Eckhart joined them for a mid-morning breakfast. Mine's father was ever gracious, even with an American struggling with her Japanese.

"Ogoru yo (It's my treat)!" she said as she got her wallet from out of her purse.

Mine started to snicker at her, until his father scolded him for making fun of an elder.

"I got it right! What are you giggling at?" Katherine asked in less formal Japanese. She gave Mine a scrunch face to show she wasn't entirely mad with him. He just laughed.

"I – apologize for my son," Mine's dad answered in rather good English. "Would you like some bacon and eggs?"

Now Katherine was overjoyed. "Wow, a Western breakfast! I missed those, I'd love that – thank you. And, your English is quite good. Maybe you could teach Ryutaro a thing or two!"

Mine and Katherine told a few jokes and soon he was laughing heartily at them, some of them were pretty rude.

As everyone took the slights in stride, Chiaki sat barely noticing – his face was grave and his eyes cast down at the table.

Katherine tapped her fingers gently on the table in front of him to get his attention.

"I want to let you know I'm sorry for your loss and also – I think your Bach was exceptional today, Shinichi. You must show me how you got the tone and pitch the way you did. I'm very impressed."

He looked up at her and his expression softened as he'd found a kindred soul who appreciated music as he did. He also liked her obvious sense of maturity.

For a few moments, they shared stories of their musical experience. Mine looked a little put out as he didn't seem part of the conversation.

"Yeah, well some of us train and the rest of us are naturally talented!" Mine snarled, interjecting himself into what they were talking about.

Katherine smiled up at him, Chiaki just rolled his eyes.

"I notice that. And, what was that thing you were doing with your bow before you started – raising it up in the air like that?" she asked him.

"He was trying to keep it from falling on the floor!" Chiaki snarled.

"Eh?" Mine exclaimed. "And, just who trained the orchestra while you were away?"

"Okoohee?" Chiaki said, imitating him.

This caused Mine to smile at him with the reference to his note.

"So you did read it…" he whispered.

"Bah!" Chiaki said and grabbed a smoke out of his side pocket. When he did, the note in question fell out of his pocket and onto the seat beside Mine.

Mine reached down for it, and for a brief moment Chiaki's fingers brushed his as he rushed to claim it back again.

He glanced up at his friend, quietly – he was touched that Chiaki was still carrying it around with him. He blushed slightly.

Then he thought – isn't it like him to smoke when he was nervous?

He stole a glance at him, and for the first time, he had to admit – the way the sun came in the window made him seemingly glow in the sunshine. He really was a handsome…

Mine freaked a little at the realization and quickly averted his eyes to see what his dad was up to. Getting up from his seat, he quickly made his way over to him – mainly to hide from his own thoughts for a few moments.

Chiaki watched after him for awhile until he noticed Katherine was watching him too.

"So tell me more about…" she interjected when she was interrupted by voices from behind her.

"Chiaki! There you are!"

He looked up to see that the reporters from the local Classic Life magazine waltz in to join him at the table, uninvited.

As usual the bubbly female reporter was doing her best to calm her male partner, who seemed in ecstasy to see the great performer Chiaki in his presence.

They shared a brief introduction before Katherine politely bowed out.

She waved to Mine as she left the café. He looked over at his friend, Chiaki in sympathy – this wasn't what he needed to today – talk of business. He could already see the look of exasperation on his face and his eyes starting to glaze over.

His dad, who had the habit of turning on music while fixing a meal, was playing something bubbly when Rhianna came over the speakers. So Mine, who was into her music of late – decided to lighten Chiaki's mood.

As the tune began to play, he began hamming it up in time with the lyrics and the music. Broadly, he was pretending to be dancing in his seat, doing the bunny hop and anything else he could think of. It was a ridiculous sight. He sat there, bouncing up and down like an over enthusiastic child.

His father thought it was all a game and began applauding him when he finished each little different move.

Chiaki at first thought he was nuts, as usual, but then began to appreciate what he was trying to do as the reporters voices began monotone to his ears.

Besides, who could resist Mine's excellent rendition of the stationary chicken dance. As he put his arms behind his back and pretended to be a chicken moving back and forth in his seat, jutting out his neck wildly. Actually, his imitation of the chicken looked more like a turkey.

This caused Chiaki to smile despite himself. He tried to ignore him, but this only made Mine work that much harder to get his attention.

What was even funnier is every time one of the reporters took notice of what Chiaki was looking at – Mine would sit back at his table, calmly eating his meal and ignoring them.

Chiaki covered his mouth to fight a giggle. It was such a nice release and just what he needed.

It was almost like something – Nodame would do…

(Later that afternoon, as classes were about to let out for the day):

Mine was strolling across campus, lost in his own thoughts, he waved his glove hands up in mid air to a mysterious beat only he could hear. It was almost as if he were gripping the bow and violin to his shoulder.

That's when he noticed someone walking beside him and matching his pace.

He was surprised to notice it was that little guy again –

"Hey, Okokohee…what's happening?" Mine said, full of good cheer – it had been a good day.

"For the last time, it's Ookouchi!" the wannabe conductor cried as he got that squirrely expression playing across his features. It was as if he had been sucking on a sour lemon.

Mine just laughed and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry, I'll try harder Ookouchi," he apologized. "So where is your new girlfriend?"

"Girl…girlfriend?" he asked, looking clearly flustered now. He shrugged a bit but continued to walk along with Mine draped over him, taking some sort of morbid delight in teasing him.

"You know, I've heard Sakura has developed a little bit of a liking for the Mamoru man. I have to warn you, she's a friend of mine – so you better treat her right!"

Now Ookouchi quaked in his boots, he looked up in terror at the tall blonde standing above him in an imposing manner.

"Ssss…sorry?"

"It's OK, I'm not competition – she's like my baby sister to me. Just be gentle," Mine replied and hugged poor Ookouchi closer, ruffling his hair up a bit with his hand.

The younger man pushed him away slightly and stood before him, a proud spectacle as he held his head high, even if he was quivering slightly.

"I shall treat her like a gentleman!" he pronounced and couldn't believe it. He had to pinch himself – he had a girlfriend!

"Great and if you need pointers about women, you know where to come!"

"You are the authority on women then, I take it?"

The voice behind him was unmistakable, the cynical tone, the charismatic sound – he turned to face Chiaki. He looked bemused by the conversation.

"I'll have you know I have plenty of women clamoring for a piece of this!" Mine retorted and flipped his head back a bit.

Chiaki just grinned at him, but didn't say anything else. Instead he turned his attentions to his little shadow, a constant since he started at the academy. He knew of his envious nature.

"Mamoru!" Chiaki barked.

Ookouchi looked stunned to be receiving attention from the great Chiaki.

"Thank you for helping Mine with the orchestra…"

Now both Mine and Ookouchi were equally shocked.

'My God!' Mine thought to himself. 'Two compliments in the same day, must be a new record!'

"Um…I…um…" Ookouchi tried to say, but couldn't find the courage. Instead, he turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction.

Afterwards, as Chiaki stood there posturing and looking at him for something to say, Mine wished he could follow the little guy and run off himself.

He smiled sheepishly at his friend, who gave him a disgruntled look and groaned.

"Great…" muttered Mine, a little put out.

"What was that?" Chiaki asked, overhearing him.

He looked at him, surprised he was listening. "Um...nothing."

Again there was another pregnant pause and shuffling of feet. They could hear the birds in the trees, the wind blowing between them and the students' idle conversations off in the distance as they were making their way home.

It was then the realization hit him, whenever he'd had anything to do with Chiaki socially in the past – there had always been someone else with them. It was either the ever-present Nodame, Masumi or even the reporters from Classic Life – now it was just them.

It felt awkward in the very least as now they were fighting to find something to say to one another.

When Chiaki coughed, Mine looked up half expecting some really witty remark – but then looked away in disappointment.

Finally, he broke the silence and without a word to him, walked over to sit down at a park bench behind them.

It was obvious he wasn't letting him off easy.

Mine, rolling his eyes a bit, turned and sat down next to him.

"So…" Mine exclaimed, trying hard to sound light. "What do you think of the weather we're having?"

"Mine," grumbled Chiaki in irritation, then he hesitated. "Actually, it is rather nice today."

He looked at him in shock. He actually wanted to discuss this? Seriously? But, there was a bored look on his face, so he didn't pursue it.

"Why did you never join a formal band, Mine?"

Now Mine was even more dumbfounded. Where was this coming from? Chiaki was looking off in the distance, not trying to seem too into what was happening around him. Then, he glanced over at him silently and tried to brave a smile.

"Um…well, I guess I never had a chance," Mine replied. "I mean, there was a few guys I was playing with – but nothing serious."

"Why not?"

"I don't know – I guess I wasn't sure what I wanted. That was until I played for that violin competition that day, then I knew. I feel – I feel the music when I play now. I've never felt that before."

Now the smile upon Chiaki's face was real as he grinned at him, proudly.

"I saw it in you that day too, actually."

Mine blushed with the remark, which Chiaki actually found rather sweet as he looked over at his profile. He seemed uncomfortable at the notion and looked away.

"Thanks," Mine whispered and then glanced off into the distance himself.

Now there was that silence again, like a presence sitting there with them.

"The apartment looks nice, I should have you come in once a week," Chiaki suddenly blurted out.

Mine jumped at his voice slightly and then laughed.

"You couldn't afford me," Mine chided, winking at him good-naturedly.

Chiaki smiled at his words but didn't look at him.

"Probably not…"

Silence.

"Hey, want to stop in at my dad's for a bite to eat?" Mine asked, wanting desperately to get out of this awkward situation.

"Sounds good," Chiaki replied, sighing visibly in relief.

Mine leapt to his feet with a modicum of joy and gave a great sigh of relief.

"Am I that bad of company?" came Chiaki's voice at his elbow. There was a certain bitterness in his tone.

Surprised, Mine looked down at him.

"No…I…Chiaki…"

But, instead his friend ignored him, getting up off the bench – he stalked off angrily without another word spoken into the distance.

Frustrated, Mine closed his eyes briefly and tried to shut out the past few days. What a nightmare! At least Chiaki was back, but now it was up to him to be his balancing act and he wasn't sure he was up to it.

He leaned back on the bench he sat upon, briefly steadying himself with his hand before he felt something hard under his palm.

Looking down he noticed it was someone's book sitting there beside him.

'Chiaki's!' he thought as he picked it up.

The green, leather bound surface looked expensive as he cracked it open. It was a journal or diary, Chiaki's calligraphic kanji was up and down each page. Each day a new note, a new thought.

Quickly Mine shut the book and laid it back where it was, it wasn't right, he shouldn't be reading this. It was his private thoughts…

But, the temptation was just too great and so he picked it up once more.

Out of curiosity, he flipped back to the second most recent entry from the day before:

'…I wasn't ready for it, but I suppose I never will be – that school with the so-called thing they teach called 'music' – I'm only here to make an appearance and to see Mine again. I didn't think he'd clean my place or take care of me like he did. He stayed with me all night, that amazed me. I guess sometimes I underestimate him – but if he'd stop acting like such a baka, then I would give him more credit…still, he brought me back. I still miss her, but at least I've got friends like him who give a damn.

The road to the academy is going to be a long one. I will force my feet to move, even if they can't. She'd want it. She was a stupid girl sometimes, but I have to admit – I'm lost without her and I – I love that girl. I can't believe she's gone. It's like a hole in my heart…'

Mine caught his breath with the words he was reading, there was no pauses, it was entirely Chiaki being naked and real on those pages – and it surprised him.

He read the entry for today, written actually only around the time after class let out:

'Mine was there to save me today. I felt lighter when I saw him. I know folks probably mean well, either that or they just will use any excuse to milk the situation – anyhow, I needed to be free of them. Thank God for Mine.

I never noticed it before, but he does love that Led Zeppelin shirt of his and those shark pants. He wears them often. I think his hair is growing out a little though, it looks better clipped back. Now I'm rattling on like a girl. This is how pathetic I've become of late.

The orchestra performed as well as could be expected today, they did sound good, I have to admit. Ookouchi and Mine did very well, I think Mine may have music in his soul. He certainly knows who to bring the spirit of it out in others. And, in me. I think I found it today, thanks to him…I don't know what I'd do without him around. I hope he stays on with S-Oke and so do I, for now, anyhow…'

Mine tried to swallow his tears, but they came to the surface anyhow and soon stroked his cheeks. He swiped them away with the back of his gloved hand and read a little bit more before being interrupted by a crow squawking in the tree nearby. It startled him a little, perhaps it was the guilt instead.

Then, he had an idea.

Reaching into his knapsack behind him, he fished out a pen. Carefully and deliberately, he wrote something in his friend's tiny journal. Examining his work with a self-satisfied grin he was about to put it somewhere – but found he didn't have anywhere to place it.

He had to get it back to Chiaki without him knowing it – but how?

Mine resolved he was too tired to care at this point and would concern himself with it tomorrow. He just prayed that his conductor wouldn't feel the need to add an entry this evening before bed.

Sighing a bit to let out the stress of the day, he tried to appear nonchalant as he made his way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfinished Sonata – Chapter 4**

(This will be the last chapter I post, because it's far too racy for audience. If you want to read the rest – just email me or PM me here, I can send it to you via email. Hope you enjoyed it!)

(The following day at the academy, it's slightly before classes are to begin. Sakura is struggling with her contrabass down the hall. It's almost as if the enormous instrument is guiding her down the hall rather than the other way around):

She was huffing and puffing as she tried to hoist the contrabass up her shoulder, but as she did, she instantly lost her footing.

"Sakura!" shouted a voice behind her.

Suddenly, someone grabbed a hold of her to protect her from the hard floor which was raising quickly to meet her face. She was swept off her feet momentarily, she felt her protector hold her close to his shoulder and pensively pat her back.

She let go of the bass which fell to the floor with a loud and deep boom and turned to face whose arms she was now sheltered in.

It was Ookouchi.

She immediately blushed as she could tell he was a lot stronger than he seemed, he was holding on to her for dear life.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

He felt so warm and so…

"Ahh..yes, um – can you help me up?" she whispered.

"S-sure…" he said.

'She must think I'm an idiot, just leaving her in the dust and dirt of the hallway and not even assisting her!' Ookouchi admonished himself as he gingerly assisted his little porcelain doll to her feet.

When he did, rather than retrieving her contrabass, she instead grabbed his lapel and started to pull him across the hall.

"Sa-sakura! What are you doing?!" he cried.

She found her goal, as they both had stumbled into the janitor closet's door behind her. She reached around to quickly open it and pulled Ookouchi inside with her, shutting it behind her.

"Wha – what's going on, I…?" Ookouchi complained when in the darkness, Sakura surprised him.

Possibly it was the tender taste of her lips upon his that caused him to forget what he was going to say and suddenly – it didn't matter any more.

He groaned in response as he realized she was kissing him. The gentle pull of that sweet little bow-shaped mouth, the song of her voice from her lips vibrating against his.

When she pulled away, a little unsure of herself for a moment, she was relieved when he grabbed her and kissed her even harder than she'd kissed him.

People probably would wonder why someone had abandoned a rather large and obtuse instrument in the middle of the school corridor – but neither of them was about to retrieve it.

The kiss deepened as Ookouchi stumbled a bit forward, causing Sakura to fall into a large pile of workman's outfits behind them. Instead of helping her stand this time, he fell into her and the kiss intensified.

He'd never had anything ever happen to him like this before…first, having a girlfriend, sweet and innocent and now having a wanton sex goddess as his own – who knew.

Sakura giggled a bit as Ookouchi separated her lips and then kissed him in response. She felt a few of the buttons on her pearly pink sweater pop open as the warmth of his hand found it's way along her collarbone.

'I thought he was shy?' she thought to herself. 'I thought I was shy too. But, he's different…somehow, he's different. I think I like him, this is bad…so good it's bad.'

For the next hour, no one knew where the little contrabass and conductor-to-be had disappeared to – and thankfully, no one came looking for them.

(Later that day as early evening approached, Ryutaro Mine made his way across town to the now familiar Sweet House with an omiya in one hand and deep inside his pocket was nestled Chiaki's coveted journal):

He knew he had to return it soon or Chiaki would begin to wonder. He reasoned for awhile how to accomplish this and thought the best way was right under his nose, but to distract him at least with food would help. No one could resist his dad's cooking – what he wouldn't tell him – was that he cooked it himself this time.

His heart thundered in his chest as he climbed the stairs to reach his place, something was different this time – he just didn't know what. There was peace now, Chiaki was OK – so why was he more nervous than ever before? Why did his hands feel clammy as it gripped the railing and why did his feet run up those stairs, like he couldn't wait…to see him…?

He stopped as he reached the top and just stared at his door. Why was it different?

Why?

Gulping a bit, he proceeded to his door and rang his bell.

Without hesitation, Chiaki's footsteps ran up to the door. Mine was a little bit startled at how fast he was.

It opened and the look on his friend's face told him everything – he was expecting him.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but then again – who else visited him?

The thought saddened him.

"Come in, I see you brought more food – I've already made something for dinner, you can take your omiya home to your dad," Chiaki said, not even properly greeting him as he grumbled a bit more and let him come inside.

He didn't even close the door but stalked back off to his kitchen to resume stirring his food.

Mine had to admit as he stood, a little disappointed in the entranceway – that Shinichi Chiaki was the more talented cook of the two – why not – he was more talented at everything. The meal smelled amazing as the warm cheese, the heady aroma of spices and something a little extra beckoned him into the room like an alluring woman.

"Wow! That smells wonderful, what is it?" Mine asked as he set down his metal omiya near the open kitchen nook on the left hand side of the room.

"It's fettuccini alfredo. It's pretty basic," Chiaki growled and walked off to fetch something from his bedroom behind the far wall.

Mine knew that it was now or never, he had to act fast.

Reaching in his pocket, he quickly walked around the island in the center of the kitchen and tucked his journal underneath the counter – but still within plain view of where Chiaki could find it.

He then ran around the other side and tried to appear nonchalant as Chiaki appeared back in the living room and circled around his large screen TV.

"Smells good!" Mine said, sounding like a complete idiot.

"You already said that Mine," Chiaki replied and ignored him.

Suddenly, something struck Mine as funny as he walked over to the couch in the center of the room.

"My God! I never noticed this before…" he said and tried to hide his amusement.

"What?!" Chiaki asked, not sharing it as he stirred his food a bit more. As he glanced back to see what he was looking at – he spied his journal hidden under the counter…where it wasn't five minutes ago.

Chiaki's brow lowered a little bit over his eyes as he glared hard at Mine's back. What had he done?!

"This sofa and that chair – man, its mauve!"

"Yeah?! So?"

Mine now laughed as he glanced up at his friend. "Everything you own in this place is monochromatic. It's either black or white – maybe a bit of grey – but – but this is mauve!"

"Mine, it's just a sofa," hissed Chiaki, his voice clearly angry and not sharing the joke.

His concert master noticed this as he turned to face him; he cast his eyes to the floor and immediately clammed up.

Sitting down and getting comfortable, he patted the fabric and was still tickled at the shade.

"I take it you're staying for supper?" Chiaki asked as he came into the room a little bit, his bare feet padding on the dark mahogany floor.

Mine looked down at them in curiosity for a moment and then started to take off his shoes. Then, he stopped himself.

"Sorry, I guess I'm imposing," Mine replied, laughing casually. He started to get up.

Still Chiaki did not smile.

"Yes, I guess you are," Chiaki snarled and went back to the kitchen. "Mine – while you're up – would you go get the omiya, we don't have enough for two people."

Mine stood there speechless.

Chiaki responded instead. "We can't let your father's food go to waste."

"Actually, it's mine."

"Huh?"

"The food – I made it!"

"You can cook?"

Mine laughed. "Of course, my dad taught me. He says I show promise. He was busy, so – well…"

He wanted to say so much more, but instead turned on his heel.

"I'll go get it…"

He snickered to himself as he did, thinking 'That will show him!'

When he left the room, Chiaki's curiosity got the better of him. Cracking open his journal to his most recent entry, he noticed someone had written below it in a different hand:

'He may wear the same T-shirt every day and have his hair in the same place with his rainbow clips, but at least he's never boring. The song in his soul, the light of the music never would have reached another's ears without his guidance though. He gave me wings to fly to a place I didn't know existed…'

Chiaki realized that the words were Mine's and that he was talking about him. He stood there dumbstruck as he read on.

'His heart is heavy, as is mine. I hope I can give him wings someday as well to be free of his emotional cage. I want him to trust me, to talk to me and to open up to me, he knows he always can. I'm proud to call him my friend – I'm proud to call him my conductor…'

When Chiaki had finished reading, a tear glistened in his eye. As he looked up, he saw Mine watching him from the doorway. There was a serious look on his face, he had witnessed his revelation and now was ready to leave.

"I'm sorry, Chiaki – I'll just go."

As he started to make his way out the door with his omiya, he heard Chiaki's voice.

"Mine!"

He turned back to him, expecting something coarse or nasty in response, instead…

"You don't want the food to go cold, come sit down."

Mine just nodded quietly and decided to leave the words between them unspoken, or in this case – written but not spoken. He found a sense of relief as if he'd been forgiven, but really he hadn't.

The unease was thick in the air, something had changed. He secretly wished he hadn't seen the journal, hadn't written those words – now it was weird between them.

Chiaki didn't even acknowledge him, but did briefly swipe his eyes with his hand. Mine caught him, but said nothing.

Reaching down for the omiya, Chiaki lifted it up onto the counter and cracked it open.

Once again Ryutaro Mine surprised him.

Inside was a lovely array of different sushi dishes and other fine Japanese treats.

"I'm getting better at rolling those, hope it looks OK?"

There was considerable care and skill in what he found deep within the case. It was – impressive.

He looked up at Mine and finally cracked a smile. "It's OK."

His face was warm, and there was a blush to his cheeks. Mine nearly fell over in his chair. Instead, he just nodded again. Then Mine broke into a smile that took up half his face with his trademark chummy grin.

(After dinner was cleared and their appetites sated, they both decided to settle down to watch a bit of TV – it was preferable to talking about – things…)

Mine insisted they catch an episode of his favorite show, Orange Days. He kept lamenting that he loved the characters but couldn't stand Yashima, the young friend of the main leads – saying he was just a 'baka'.

Sitting next to one another on that infamous mauve sofa, they did the best to make light conversation during commercials – but overall not much was said, except the occasional running commentary about the show from Mine.

Chiaki kept hearing the words Mine had wrote in the journal over and over again in his head. He also realized quickly that if he had read the words, then surely Mine must have read his.

He glanced over at him for a moment, studying his profile as he was laughing at a scene from the show. He had something about him he couldn't quite define; it was maddening to him – just like Nodame. His blonde hair was untamable and so was his spirit. For a moment, he became fixated on his soft eyes shaded beneath his long lashes, the hook of his roman nose, his generous lips, and down to his long neck where his adam's apple danced as his lips opened up to let out another giggle. He then noticed the slight indentation in his forehead – a small circular scar that must have been caused by something from his childhood, but now healed over.

Mine could feel Chiaki's eyes boring into him. He tried to ignore it, but he could feel them regardless. It was as if he was using his own technique – 'radar'. He was staring at his forehead for some reason.

He gulped a bit and tried to make light of the situation.

"It's from chicken pox, it left a scar…" Mine whispered, not facing him but continuing to stare ahead at the TV. But, now he couldn't concentrate on it.

Chiaki seemed unnerved as he looked away. "Sorry."

"It's OK," Mine replied and grinned a bit nervous himself. "That was a long time ago."

Chiaki grinned a bit. He knew that's not what he meant.

"Want to watch something else?" Mine asked, trying to forget that Chiaki was giving him that 'look'.

Chiaki breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe the news…"

"You got it, what channel?" Mine said, handling the remote and ready for a break – any break in the moment.

"Channel 62," mumbled his couch companion. He shifted uncomfortable in his spot. Hopping around on the cushions and looking like he was trying to relax. It was an odd thing for him to do.

"Are you OK there?" Mine asked him, rather tersely.

"I'm fine!" snarled Chiaki and finally stopped what he was unconsciously doing.

Mine watched him for awhile, even though he looked thoroughly flustered – the way his hair fell into his eyes, those eyes…

Coughing suddenly erupted from Mine, scaring Chiaki a bit.

"Sorry…umm…I'm allergic to dust," he muttered and quickly reverted his attention to the TV once more.

The news came on and so Mine found his solace in the ever important story they were featuring on women's concerns about a pill that was raising their estrogen levels.

"Wow! You have to be so careful these days, don't you?" Mine said, trying to supply a running commentary.

"Mine, we need to talk…" Chiaki answered, seeing through the silly games and growing tired of it.

"I wonder if that would effect men – you know, our testestrone. Soon we'll start needing estrogen injections!" Mine said, his voice rising in pitch as his fear was palatable. He was laughing like an idiot now.

"Mine!" Chiaki protested.

"Provera they call it – sounds interesting, maybe I should look into it…"

"Mine!" shouted Chiaki even louder.

But his friend was completely ignoring him.

"Look, I don't want to, OK. Let's just watch TV," Mine mumbled, never looking away from the screen.

Chiaki rolled his eyes in frustration and cursing him lightly went back to what was being featured on TV as well. "Fine!"

The next news story though left both men in utter silence. It featured a popular teenager in the community who had been struck down while walking to school one day by a hit and run driver, who now was appearing before the courts.

Chiaki sank down in the couch a bit, and closed his eyes tightly as the hot, angry tears found their way to his eyes again. Fighting it as best he can, he couldn't help but feel utterly alone and defeated all over again.

That's when he felt the reassuring warmth of a hand on his arm, massaging his muscles and comforting him.

"It's OK, Chiaki…" Mine's gentle voice replied.

Chiaki looked up at him in gratitude, it was at that moment when he felt an overwhelming urge to reach out and put his arms around him. But, he stopped himself.

He wiped away a few tears, then Mine handed him a few tissues.

"Thank you…Mine…" he said, his voice a bit hoarse.

He let Chiaki cry for a bit and then they both sat calmly next to one another, watching a story about solutions on global warming.

That's when Chiaki noticed Mine's hand still massaging his arm. When he looked down at it and then up at his friend, Mine suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"Oh…sorry…" he replied, feeling embarrassed. It had felt so nice, so natural, he forgot what he was doing.

Moving slightly away from him on the couch, he tried hard to concentrate on the news story.

Then, he felt Chiaki reach over and place his hand on his, wrapping his long fingers around Mine's and squeezing it tightly.

Mine looked up at him, and Chiaki smiled warmly in return.

So, he tried to be casual about it – it was just two guys, hanging out, it didn't mean anything.

As he lifted one of his long legs to cross over the other one, he accidentally knocked Chiaki's cup of tea flying off his glass coffee table and all over his rug.

"Oh shit!" Mine cried. "I'm sorry, Chiaki…here, let me clean it up!"

"No! No! Don't touch it, you're making it worse!" Chiaki grumbled.

Both men instinctively got up from their seat and down to the floor to tend to the mess, when they did – their hands touched once again and so did their knees.

Slowly, Chiaki looked up into his friend's face – now it was a mere few inches from his own. He could smell parmesan on Mine's breath and the gentle appearance of fear in his face.

Mine tried to steady his breathing; this wasn't supposed to be like this. I don't think of him that way, so why is the fact he's this close making my insides do a somersaults? What the hell is happening to me? Why does he look so incredible right now and his lips so…?

Before either man realized it, their faces drew closer together as Chiaki turned his head ever so slightly and opened his lips ever so much as Mine's mouth was nearly touching his, his arm lightly around his waist as he could feel his friend grasping his upper arm tighter. Mine's lips also separated and with the lightest brush of his…

Suddenly, there was a very loud, screeching sound coming from the other side of the room.

Terrified of what almost happened, both men sprang apart and with the shock of the sound was actually a cell phone ringing.

Chiaki jumped to his feet, running for it like a man drowning at sea. He didn't care who it was, he was determined to answer it.

"Hello?!" he shouted into it and dashed into his bedroom once again; probably to hide.

Mine took that as his invitation to get the hell out of there. What had just happened?

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit!!" Mine grumbled, standing ungainly on his own feet. He searched around the room for his omiya. Pacing back and forth in frustration, unable to find it – he at last saw it! There it was on the counter!

Running for it, he grabbed dishes still half full of food on the kitchen table and tried to shove them haphazardly into the metal case. Some nearly broke, food everywhere, but as he gasped in frustration he was on a race to get out of Chiaki's apartment as fast as he could.

He couldn't snap it closed as he normally did and was cursing a blue streak as he tried to get the latch shut on it, finally he just grabbed it up into his arms instead, half the food falling on his friend's floor and made a run for the front door. He practically slipped on the sushi wrapping under his sneakers.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?!" Chiaki called from behind him.

Mine stopped but couldn't face him.

"I have to go, sorry, my dad called – he…uh…needs help at the restaurant!"

"Mine I have the phone…" Chiaki replied, he knew his explanation was weak.

"He called on my cell and…"

"Mine! I…"

"Have a good night, Chiaki – see you at practice tomorrow…" Mine quickly interjected and without another word, he went for the door and slipped out into the night.

Chiaki tried to run after him, but it was too late. He stood on his balcony and watched him running down the street, half dropping his omiya on the way.

Exasperated and more than a little confused about what nearly happened that night, he went back into his apartment. He didn't get any sleep that night.

(The next few days at school were like torture for Mine and Chiaki. Mine didn't show up for practice and Chiaki didn't show up for classes – they did their best to play a game of cat and mouse, avoiding one another…)

But, one afternoon while Chiaki was walking down the hall, he glanced into a nearby classroom and saw Mine searching about the room for something – he appeared to be alone.

Chiaki stopped in his tracks, as he watched him for a moment. Standing by the door's window to gaze inside. He had to turn back, he couldn't face him. He couldn't do it, he wasn't ready…but when would he be….?

Slowly, his hand hovered over the door handle – undecided. Should he go to him, possibly admitting something he'd later regret or should he just keep walking.

It was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever have to make –

At last, his heart made up his mind for him and he opened the door to the classroom and stepped inside.

Mine searched the music room and looked around him; he could have sworn he'd left the violin on the chair.

Then, he could hear the door behind him close.

Turning around, he noticed it was Chiaki, who stood beside it and glowered at him. It was unnerving at best.

"Chiaki, did you see my violin?" Mine asked, maybe he could do some good rather than just standing there like that.

"No," grumbled Chiaki.

"Fine, I'll look for it myself…"

For a few moments, he scanned the room, then he found his precious violin behind one corner of the room – with an exclamation he ran over to retrieve it.

He glanced up a few times to see Chiaki was still watching him in that strange way.

"Something up?" Mine finally asked him.

Chiaki didn't answer, instead he walked straight towards him.

Mine freaked a bit, backing up as he did – not sure what had brought this on – not sure what he was doing, but then Chiaki stopped short of him. Now he was more confused than ever. Only a hair's breath away from his face, he just looked into his face.

"Chiaki, what's your problem?!" Mine snarled, more than a bit perturbed. He could never figure him out.

But, Chiaki said nothing. Gulping, Mine tried to fight the little twitch of curiosity making itself known between his thighs as he could smell green tea on his friend's warm breath blowing in his face.

'What the hell was that?' Mine thought in horror. 'I have to get out of here!'

"I'll…I'll see you for practice tomorrow…" he excused and tried to brush past, but suddenly Chiaki caught his hand.

Looking back at him, he say the look of intent in his eyes.

"Ryu…" he breathed.

Mine's mouth dropped, he'd never heard Chiaki call him that before.

And, was it starting to get a little stuffy in here? He could feel a bead of sweat travel down the length of his spine.

Yet, Mine was determined not to cave in to a mere word.

Shaking off his grasp, he continued to walk across the room to the door. Chiaki ran behind him and then suddenly he was in front of him. Mine lifted his violin bow, poking him in the chest and delicately moving him aside.

"Get out of my way, Chiaki!" warned Mine, he was ready to do battle if he must. He wasn't giving in to this. This was just too scary for him.

Mine reached for the door, when with a force he wasn't expecting – Chiaki grabbed for the handle and shut it on him again. Standing defiantly in his path.

"Chiaki – I'm warning you – move!" Mine snarled, trying to shove him aside.

"FINE! Go! I'm not wasting my time on you anymore!" Chiaki shouted and opened the door for him.

Now Mine was incensed. "What? Wha – I'm not good enough for you? Is that it – I'm like so yesterday or something? Nodame told me babysitting you would be a challenge!"

Now Chiaki is incensed and demands to know what he means by that. Mine just refuses to answer him.

"Eh?" Chiaki asked, taken aback. He had let him go through that door – so why wasn't he leaving. And, to add such a thoughtless remark from nowhere like that…

"Baka!" spit Mine and reaching out with one hand free from his violin, he poked Chiaki hard in the chest.

"Ingrate!" Chiaki replied back, angrily and struck him in the shoulder.

"Asshole!" Mine yelled and pushed him a bit this time, Chiaki stumbled a bit and regained his footing.

"No talent hack!" Chiaki shouted, defiantly.

Now Mine was mad, that wasn't uncalled for. Lifting up his hand ready to deck him, he was surprised instead when Chiaki caught his arm and spun him around to pin him against the door. He pressed his body hard into his. Both were breathless from the fight for a moment, each daring each to make the first move.

But, Chiaki won't let go and when his grip on Mine's arm slips and glides down along his bare arm to hold his gloved hand – the sensation sends a thrill up both men's back. Quietly, without a word spoken, they glance down at the joined hands – the light from the sun casting a glow to the both of them in the Japanese mid day afternoon.

It didn't take long to realize that this was a draw and neither man was going to be able to fight the feeling that was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife – the latent desire that had been brewing for years.

Chiaki cornered Mine against the door frame, reaching around for the back of his head with his hand, he brought his face to his own. Separating his lips, he claimed Mine's mouth with a hungry kiss. Mine cried under in protest but then gave up the fight. Dropping his violin noisily on the floor as he grabbed Chiaki tightly in his arms, his fingers gripping at the sensation of his hard back under that maddening black sweater of his.

Chiaki steps closer and leans in to kiss Mine once more. This time neither man resists as the kiss turns tender, and sounds of someone practicing Beethoven near by fill them with a lovely sensation as they discover one another for the first time.

Chiaki opened his mouth and slid his tongue between Mine's lips as they tangled together. Burying his nose in his cheek, their breath muffled together in a struggle of passion and fear. There was no going back now. Mine could feel Chiaki's hand creep up under his Tshirt to feel the hot skin of his side and over his back. It felt incredible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chiaki cried out in surprise but never for once left the silky taste of his friend's sweet lips.

Mine stroked him over and over in the palm of his hand until he could feel Chiaki stiffen against his touch. He was ready. He could sense it.

It was terrifying, but he couldn't stop himself. This was what he wanted now.

But, Chiaki took the lead, grasping Mine's elbows, he started lowering him to the floor beneath him, never once leaving his kiss.

Finally as Mine's back touched the tiles, which made him prickle at the cool sensation, Chiaki broke the kiss.

They looked deep into one another's eyes, unsure what to do now but it was Chiaki's smile that warmed Mine's heart. Chiaki leaned upon his elbow and looked at his friend lying beside him. Lifting his hand, he carefully stroked his bleached blonde hair and saw Mine's shared grin of satisfaction.

Taking his face between his hands, he leaned over him and gently placed a beloved kiss to his forehead.

Mine was surprised at the tender expression of affection and despite himself he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Chiaki leaned in close to his friend's ear and said "Thank you, Mine – thank you for making me feel human again."

For a moment he was quiet, then he saw Mine's violin bow beside them on the floor, Chiaki was overcome with a sensual idea to thrill Mine. Taking it in his fingers, he lifted Mine's Tshirt and carefully ran the bow tip along the smooth, taut curves of Ryu's chest, tickling his nipple till it hardened and down along his ribcage to dart briefly into his little belly button. Chiaki leaned over and licked at Mine's hard nipple with his tongue before biting it lightly with his teeth. The man was oh so talented in so many mysterious ways…

Mine moaned deeply, his head back and his eyes heavenward.

Finally, he could take it no longer, as he leaned in close to Chiaki to tell him quietly.

"Not here…"

Chiaki smiled down at him. "My apartment."

They only had to share a brief look of desire to know it's what they both wanted. Jumping to their feet, abandoning violin and bow – they ran from the room to Chiaki's apartment.

It seemed what normally took 30 minutes only 5 as they raced the streets of Tokyo's suburb to his place. Laughing a little bit, hoping no one would notice their new found wonder – they bounded up the stairs to his place.

As Chiaki reached in his pocket for his keys, he looked over his shoulder at his friend. Mine's face was filled with instant terror, had they made a mistake?

He stopped and looked at him, he too was scared – scared to open that door. When they walked through it – everything would change…

"I can't do this!" muttered Mine as he walked away from him and sat on the stairs to the upper floors nearby. He had his head in his hands and looked confused. "What are we doing?"

"Ryu…" Chiaki sighed in sympathy. "I know, I'm scared too…"

Mine dropped his defenses and looked up slowly at him.

Chiaki walked over to where he was, Mine made some room on one side as his friend joined him on the steps.

They sat not touching for several minutes, though both clearly wanted to. The silence was uneasy.

"I don't know what's going to happen now, Chiaki – I mean…"

"Why don't you call me Shinichi?" Chiaki suddenly interjected.

"What?" Mine asked, not sure why he was bringing up something so trivial.

"Everyone calls me Chiaki – but, you're not everyone…" he whispered in return. "Try it."

Mine summoned up the courage. "Shin-ichi….God, that sounded weird."

He began to laugh despite himself.

"Ryu – see, it's easy. It will feel more comfortable over time. Just keep trying and trust me, I have no idea what will happen – but, I don't want to walk away…" Chiaki confessed, possibly the first totally vulnerable thing he'd said in a long time.

Mine glanced up at him with respect and affection, he grinned and his cheeks blushed.

Chiaki laid his hand on Mine's upper leg and patted him in a more friendly manner.

"Are you sure about this, Chiaki?" he asked him.

For a second he hesitated, then he slowly reached out his hand to him. "I'm sure."

It was all Mine needed, grinning like a child, he took his hand and let him guide him inside.

Mine had only ever been here twice when Nodame had brought over her kotatsu and when he went to convince Chiaki to come back to school – but now the understated elegance and warmth really struck him. Everything was him – everything about it was Chiaki.

He suddenly felt incredibly lucky to be holding the hand that grasped his gently, as if afraid he'd break. Mine gripped it a bit tighter in reassurance. As the door closed behind them, they wasted no time in wandering into one another's arms once more.

The kiss they shared was a bit tempered with passion, but more so than before they sensed how deeply profound their touching one another was. Like discovering something new, the slightest brush of a hand and the caress of a mouth against skin was deeply intimate.

Chiaki had never felt anything quite like this before, he couldn't believe he was kissing another man like this – and that man was Mine. He had to admit he was always a bit attracted to him, how many times in the past had he had the sudden urge to touch his skin, to kiss his pouty lips as he watched him playing his violin not more than a few feet away from him. Fascinated by the sound of his music, of his passion for life and the wild eyed child.

It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. The incredible sensation of the smooth skin, the calloused fingers that grabbed for him and dug into his back, the masculine sounds of moaning in his ear., How it had driven him wild that sensation nestled itself low in his belly. A quiver of excitement and anticipation no longer – now it was real.

He wanted to grasp it now, hold it close to him, hang on for dear life. To sense life…again…

"Oh God, Ryu!" Chiaki cried as their lips separated. He stayed in his embrace, his arms not seeming to have the strength to hold him. He just wanted to embrace him like this…not letting him go.

Mine realized how hard the last month had been for Chiaki and just let him lean on him. Wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders, he brought his face down against his collarbone and could feel his tears.

"Chiaki, it's OK – it's just you and me, now. I promise. You're safe."

Chiaki cried for awhile, then just sort of rested against him for a short time before quietly saying. "Let's go to my room…"

They moved apart for a moment to stare at one another and finally they broke the embrace. This time, it was Mine who took the lead and guided Chiaki by the hand back to his own room.

When they saw Chiaki's ebony and ivory designed bed lonely against the wall, they stopped in their tracks.

Chiaki nudged Mine into the room without a word, and shut the door behind them, locking it as he did.

"You're making sure I don't go anywhere, aren't you?" Mine tried hard to joke, as he gulped slightly.

"Not tonight anyhow…" Chiaki whispered.

But, no matter how hard he was trying to make light of the situation felt that fear return and for that matter – so did his friend.

"The famous Shinichi Chiaki bedroom, I've heard about this…" Mine joked.

Chiaki gave him a bit of a bitter look but then couldn't help breaking into a smile.

Mine grinned again feeling comforted words. He nodded and then started to remove his vest, but his hands shook.

"Let me do that…" Chiaki whispered. Stepping forward, he helped Mine slip it from his shoulders and he threw it on his bed.

Because of his proximity, Chiaki and Mine couldn't resist sharing another moment to kiss and enjoy the tentative closeness. This wasn't a game anymore, both men knew it.

After a few minutes of delight, Chiaki sought the bottom of Mine's ZZTop Tshirt and tried to lift it up over his head, he raised his arms above his head to accommodate Chiaki. But as he did, it got tangled up in his hair clips and soon he was growling obscenities as he couldn't see anything, his head wrapped up in the cotton mess of hair and fabric tribute to his favorite group.

Chiaki tried hard not to laugh as he helped free Mine, but he failed and started laughing aloud.

"I can hear you, cut it out! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry…I…" Chiaki tried to apologize, but was laughing even harder.

"Man, cut it out – get me out of this thing!"

Chiaki lifted the shirt from him, very gingerly and still kept on giggling.

At first, Mine was flustered and angry, but soon he broke up laughing too at how silly the situation was. It was the perfect ice breaker.

But, Chiaki stopped laughing as he gently reached out with one hand to stroke the smooth skin of Mine's tawny chest and stomach, running his fingers lightly over his dark nipples. Mine inhaled his breath deeply at his touch. It felt incredible and now he knew he wanted more.

Grabbing a hold of Chiaki's sweater, he literally tried to tear it off him.

"Easy Ryu, take your time…" Chiaki begged.

"No, not anymore…I want to feel you, Shinichi! I want to smell your skin, taste it with my tongue!" Mine said, as he hungrily drew him near.

Chiaki groaned at his words, he wasn't about to stop a speeding train – he knew Mine was passionate, so he let him run away with the emotion and take him along for the ride.

He yanked up on Chiaki's sweater as he lifted his arms to accommodate him, this time it came off easily and then he tried to help Mine by undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, but Mine was already several buttons ahead of him.

"Shit!" Mine cried, in frustration as the last one literally popped off the seams and went flying across the room.

"Ryu!" Chiaki protested as Mine flung his shirt on to the floor and grabbed him into his arms.

The heat between them as their bodies finally touched with nothing as a barrier was electric as Mine pulled him sharply against him. Chiaki closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his friend, enjoying the feeling. He buried his nose into his shoulder and inhaled the scent of him. He memorized it.

He knew in this instance to treat Mine as tenderly as any lover he'd had, to tantalize and seduce him.

Before Mine knew what was happening, Chiaki had started to lead him to his bed.

There was confidence in his stride as he backed him slowly into the bed's edge to free fall onto the mattress. Chiaki climbed on top and grinned down at his conquest below him.

Mine knew that he would grant this little allowance, he'd turn tables soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Mine ran his hands up over the strong legs under Chiaki's designer pants to claim his belt buckle, taking a brief moment to sit up and nuzzle his bellybutton. He cried in response, trying hard to regain his composure. He stroked Mine's soft hair between his fingers and held his head against him.

As Mine loosened his belt buckle, he glanced up at him to make sure this was where he wanted this to go. As if there was a question at this point…

Instead, Chiaki nudged him onto his back and leaned in to him as his body rested against his. He was again in command. Now, Mine closed his eyes, letting himself grow vulnerable to his touch.

Chiaki kissed his forehead once more, tickling a scar there with the tip of his tongue before creating a wet trail down along the ridge of his roman nose, kissing the tip and then down to the gentle teardrop indentation above his cherry lips. Chiaki's lips were remarkable and soft. He drew his mouth into his own, the kiss was tender. Loving…

Mine moaned and his lips separated to welcome him. He devoured him softly and their kiss was quiet and intimate as their tongues met and coasted along each other in discovery.

Then Chiaki continued on his exploratory search of his new lover, his mouth gently tasting the tender edge of his jaw and chin and down to suck lightly on Mine's adam's apple and finally to dip down to lick behind his ear. Now Ryutaro Mine was squirming in pleasure below him, he had him.

Mine grasped onto him for mercy, his nails nearly digging into Chiaki's back as his insides were turning to liquid at his gentle ministrations. He was nearly floating, nothing else mattered.

"That feels so good, Chiaki! – I mean…Shin!" Mine moaned in his ear.

"Shin?" Chiaki giggled, stopping what he was doing, he liked the new nickname.

"It's OK, isn't it?" Mine asked nervously, as he separated a bit from his friend to look into his face looming over him.

"Of course it is," he confirmed and leaned in to kiss his cheek, lovingly.

Mine reached up to give him a bear hug and then said.

"Sorry…you can continue now…"

This caused Chiaki to start laughing a bit at him again …

"You're so adorable, Ryu," Chiaki said in his ear and now he felt Mine kiss his neck in response.

Now he could hear Mine laugh.

Chiaki did as he was told, it took little for him to initiate it once more as his lips gently kissed their way down Mine's collarbone, over his smooth breast and to lightly nibble on one of his nipples and then the other.

He jumped a bit at Chiaki's boldness, yet didn't stop him. He could feel his nibbles continue down over the hard muscles of his ribcage and along the valley of his tummy, to lick at his own bellybutton. Mine bit his lip as he knew he'd reached his destination. With one tentative hand, Chiaki gently pawed at the growing mound pressing against the front of Mine's shark pants.

That was until he suddenly flipped him over on to his stomach. He instead began to run his tongue down the center of his spine. Mine smiled to himself as in his eagerness, he raised his body up off the bed a bit – a little awkwardly to undo his belt buckle and his zipper so that his pants were loose around the waist.

"You're a tease, my little Shin-Shin!" Mine growled, playfully.

"Ryu!" warned Chiaki, with just a hint of menace.

He took the edge abruptly of Mine's pants and pulled them slightly down past the rounded curves of his bum so that the cool air kissed it and so did the sting of Chiaki's flat palm. The air resounded with the loud smack.

"Shit, Chiaki!" Mine shouted in protest.

"Does that hurt?" Chiaki replied.

"Yes, damnit!"

"Let me make it better!"

With that he leaned over and coated the scorching palm print with the softness of his full lips.

Mine cried out in response, his whole body vibrated with the touch.

"Ohhh…God! Oh God!" Mine moaned over and over into the sheets as it muffled the sound.

Now Chiaki started to yank his pants and jockeys off of him. As he did, Mine rolled away and started to undo Chiaki's pants as well. It took little time before they were both completely naked and facing one another in obvious admiration of each other's gifts.

Mine grinned at him and leaned in to capture Chiaki's full lips with his own. He expertly flipped him over on his stomach, his hands caressing his body as he started to work his way down along the soft curve of his sculpted cheekbones with his lips, to kiss his closed eyes and nibble on his chin.

He buried his fingers deep in the linen sheets beneath him as Mine licked at the back his friend's long, silken throat and down to his fine shoulders. Still lower, he lightly bit his shoulder blades making Chiaki jump a bit and again he continued on his path downwards. His skin was a valley of freckles, incredible warmth and softness and Mine couldn't get enough of him as his he sucked on the middle of his back, now Chiaki clearly raised his hips up off the bed.

He'd never envied him because of his looks and talent – he only wanted to claim him for himself, he knew that now. Like every other person on campus, he could just see it now and the image in his head spurred him on. Chiaki was quietly reading some sort of music score alone in that music room from earlier when Mine would come up from behind, pushing him into the cloak room. There, he'd leisurely molest him, loosening his pants and taking him from behind as Chiaki was in rapture against the nearest wall.

But now he was finally his, he could take his time and enjoy the silent victory.

He was tickled a bit when he glanced down at Chiaki's near sculpted art ass rising up a bit above the air to notice he had dimples near the top of his waist. Was there no part of Chiaki that wasn't perfect? He was intent on finding out.

Gingerly making his way down along the bed, he leaned in close and with just a whisper, he breathed lightly on Chiaki's buttocks. His friend trembled visibly under the sensation, his toes curling.

"That's nothing…" Mine replied.

"Wha…?" Chiaki was about to ask, when suddenly he felt the most exquisite sensation.

Mine was making love to his beautiful backside in a way he could scarcely imagine, his eyes went back in splendour.

"AHHHH!" Chiaki cried and gripped the sheets almost painfully with his fingers. He crumpled helplessly into the pillow below him.

Suddenly, he pushed Mine away from him and sat up abruptly.

Mine stopped what he was doing and rolled off of him in concern.

"Shin, what is it?"

"I'm…I'm cheating on her!" he cried out, hiding his face in shame and sobbing even louder.

He crawled away into one corner of the bed, but Mine was immediately beside him and curled into him like a cat. He gathered Chiaki up in his arms.

"No, no, no – Chiaki, you're not…God, it's too soon isn't it? We've rushed this…" he whispered in his ear as he held his face to his naked breast, the damp tears rolled down from his friend's face and coated his skin. So he held him tighter, silently stroking his face.

"I was her first, do you know that? When we first made love it was…" Chiaki said, though his voice was breaking as he tried to shelter his face away. Their nude bodies were intertwined, but now it was to hide away from the world.

"It must have been amazing, to share that with her. You need to heal, Chiaki. Let's just go to sleep. I'll stay with you, I promise – we'll just hold one another, OK?" Mine asked.

Chiaki nodded in reply. Slowly they disentangled themselves and the crying subsided. Burrowing under the warmth of his flannel style blankets, Mine came up behind him and wrapped his body around his lover.

Resting his head on Chiaki's shoulder, he held Mine's arm around him and tried hard to sleep, but found he couldn't – instead he relaxed. It felt right somehow having him here with him now. Chiaki kissed his arm in gratitude.

It was Mine's voice that awoke him once more.

"Chiaki? You awake?"

"Mine, it's only been three minutes. Yes."

"Look across the room…"

Opening his eyes slowly, they focused on a large standing mirror directly across from them. In it, they could see their reflection, how amazing and how startling it was to see them like this – it was looking outside of them for the first time. The intimacy of Mine's embrace; the different look now in their eyes and the reality of the moment.

Chiaki's face changed too, his lips curled up into a warm smile – it was Mine now in his bed and somehow, it was alright. It was his face nestled close to his and grinning back at him, the warm blush to his cheek like a school girl.

"You look incredible," Chiaki replied.

"I look like shit!" Mine said, laughing at his response. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Chiaki saw it all.

"I don't think so…" he whispered in response. He turned his face to his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here."

They shared a meaningful kiss, as Mine opened his eyes to watch them doing so and it turned him on immensely.

He was surprised then when Chiaki suddenly flicked the blankets covering them back to expose their nude bodies before both their eyes.

Mine took them in. "Chiaki!"

"I need this, Ryu – I need you now! Inside of me!" he replied, his voice returning to the old Shinichi he knew.

"You always were bossy!" Mine joked.

Chiaki just grinned at him, now feeling a lot better as he took his hand and guided it down to stroke his penis so it rose to attention again.

But, Mine stopped him and pulled away.

"Chiaki – this isn't right – face me not the mirror, turn around please."

He did as he was told and rolled over to face him, his eyes softened when he looked up in his face.

"If we do this, there's no going back to being friends any longer – we can't look at one another the same way, we can't even talk the way we used to. It's going to change everything. This is a big step, I'm not sure you're ready for this – hell, I'm not sure I am either. Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want me?" Mine whispered as Chiaki stroked the side of his face.

In Mine's warm brown eyes were concern, but Chiaki was totally calm now. The moment of panic he felt before was gone.

Chiaki put his forehead against his. "I care about you, Ryu, I always have – I trust you. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't want this. I need your wings to fly…"

Suddenly, the words deeply affected Mine and before he knew it, he was the one crying this time.

"Don't cry, please don't cry, Ryu!" Chiaki whispered over and over as he kissed his tender lips and took him into his arms. His lips wandered over his cheek and then lightly brushed his soft eyelids, licking away his salty tears with his tongue. Mine quivered against him and the crying subsided.

When their lips met again, Mine's tongue slid softly between Chiaki's incredible lips to kiss him tenderly as a lover would – confident and gentle. Then, he broke away.

"I have to get up," Chiaki abruptly said and sat up in bed, leaving his arms.

Mine sat up on his elbow in alarm. "Did…did you change your mind."

"No, I just need something – relax. I'll be right back!"

He began to fish in his bedside table; Mine looked over his shoulder in curiosity. He watched as he placed a few spare packets of condoms and a bottle of lubricant on top of his nightstand.

"Hmm…stocked in case of an emergency?" Mine joked.

Chiaki gave him a dirty look and then bent over to bite his shoulder lightly.

"Oww! Hey, watch that!" Mine admonished. "So who will do the honors?"

"Will you wear one?" Chiaki asked him, almost seeming fearful to ask.

Mine's lips trembled a bit as a smile grew on his face. This was a big moment.

"I'd be honored!" he replied simply as his friend handed him a little foil package. "Lie down beside me, I'll do the rest. It's OK. Just relax and get comfy."

Chiaki gulped a bit and then slowly stretched out next to him; the cool air of the room kissed his skin before he felt the heat from Mine's body protecting him.

He looked up to watch him struggling with the little package in his hands, and then seemed to be rolling something with his fingers. He asked for the lubricant which Chiaki handed him over his shoulder. There was a squishing sound as he squirted a bit from the tube and set the bottle under the nearby pillow.

"You need to take a deep breath, this won't hurt, I promise…" Mine whispered in instruction to him.

Chiaki tried to steady his nerves, but it wasn't working, especially when he felt his ass cheeks being nudged apart and something slippery and cool invading the darkness of his nether regions.

He yelped a bit in surprise and then started to hyperventilate a bit before his breath was a little bit more regular.

"Easy, Chiaki! It's only my fingers; I'm just prepping you for the real thing. Be calm…just so you know…I'm a bit scared too. But, we'll be OK, just breath."

Chiaki nodded and reached back to stroke his arm in reassurance. Mine leaned forward and softly kissed his shoulder before removing his fingers from Chiaki.

Now he felt an unpleasant slickness inside, but tried not to dwell on it. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest in the anticipation.

Slowly and deliberately, Mine moved against him slightly so that his weight was in his back. He heard his voice right against his ear as he rested his head near his.

"I will take it slow; I don't want to hurt you – are you ready?"

Chiaki nodded quietly, shutting his eyes and tried to relax every muscle in his body in preparation.

"Look up, Chiaki – don't close your eyes. I want you to see this…" Mine instructed and kissed his ear.

He did as Mine said and looked up to see Mine move forward, then he felt it…

His hands separating his ass cheeks and the nudge, the hard nudge of his penis head right at his opening and slowly dividing him.

Gasping in surprise, despite his preparation – it was so real, so raw.

Bit by bit, with each breath they took together, he slowly slid more into Chiaki's deep crevice. He shuddered against him, the pain was intense but he didn't cry out. Instead, he grabbed for Mine's arm to pull him closer – to pull him inside of him.

Now Mine was panting as he thrust gradually into his anus so that he could feel Chiaki's tightness around him, grasping him so much that he was unsure if he could draw out again if he wanted. It was like a vice. It was so powerful the feeling that he thought he may even pass out.

Without warning, the full length of Mine slipped past Chiaki's sphincter and deep inside of him.

Chiaki screamed out as Mine grabbed him in his arms and squeezed him as he buried his nose into his shoulder, letting out a loud cry of release.

"I'm inside! I'm inside!" Mine chanted over and over again in his ear as they began to cry a bit together.

Chiaki answered him with a loud groan and laughed a bit. "You feel so…ohhh God, Mine!"

Gradually, he could feel the tremendous warmth of him buried deep within him and despite the excruciating stabbing sensation, he knew that if he relaxed it would get better and it did – much better. Soon a very strong wave overtook him from nowhere, a twitch and quiver he couldn't itch as he knew something had been stimulated. Instinctually his body began to jut back against Mine's torso, so that he was thrust even deeper into Chiaki. He began to tremble as another wave passed over him, he reached behind and grasped Mine's arms around him as he panted into the sheets beneath them.

Mine was whimpering now, he expected to be in control but he was losing it. This was so intense and it was nothing like making love to a woman. It was so animal and so sensual at the same time. Every feeling, every sensation in his body was coming to life as he buried his nose in Chiaki's rich ebony hair, breathing in his aroma as he could feel Chiaki's ass cheeks bumping his hips and soon he began to move with him. He pierced him even more as the sounds of their grunting and groaning filled the room. As well, the exquisite squishing noise of their bodies joined in a passionate struggle.

Chiaki opened his eyes to watch them making love and it was the greatest moment to see them thrashing on the bed, one body and one mind, their faces contorted with emotion and totally free of inhibitions.

Mine wriggled over a bit and tried to lift their bodies as he attempted to get up on his knees. It was no easy feat, but eventually, he managed to flip Chiaki over on his belly and raise him up a bit. The lovely tightness, the painful yet wonderful fullness was intensified by the motion. Chiaki nearly screamed out, but contained himself and only mustered a low groan from his throat. It was as if their joined body now was in itself it's own sentient being, their togetherness so complete because Mine was so deep within him.

He gave out an animalistic grunt as he now had a little more freedom to move, the timing of his thrusts became faster until Chiaki almost couldn't bear it. Mine dug his fingernails into his narrow hips and caused him to fall in time with his movements. As his cheek was nestled into the damp linens beneath him, a combination of drool and sweat, he looked up to watch them once again in the mirror. The bed began to creek wildly and the headboard banged against the wall.

Mine felt him wrapped around his sex like a glove and the friction and his efforts were causing him to sweat profusely. He glanced over to see how Chiaki was doing.

"Chi…?" Mine asked, it was all he could get out.

"Oh shit – Mine!" screamed Chiaki as a sudden wave overtook him, it was like Mine's voice, reminding him he was there broke the dam inside of him.

Shuddering and tightening up his muscles, gripping him inside – he screamed out as he erupted in a cloudless haze of splendour, as she shuddered for several moments afterwards.

Then, it was Mine's turn. So excited to watch his lover free himself, and his emotions overtaking him – that he too in response came deep within of Chiaki. He collapsed against his back as he held him for a few minutes, still deeply enveloped within him as they just became still and rolled over on their sides – still joined.

Shivering as the rush was going from one to the other. He felt Mine nuzzle his shoulder with his mouth. Chiaki laughed as he reached back and cupped the back of his friend's head in his arm, kissing his warm lips and tasting his tongue with his own.

"Sugoi!" Mine purred, as they were just beginning to catch their breath.

"I'm nearly speechless…" Chiaki muttered. "That was…a…amazing…"

"You're speechless?" Mine joked.

Now they both laughed.

"You better enjoy that!" Chiaki scolded.

"I will."

"I can still feel you inside me, it's – it's…" Chiaki replied and nearly started crying.

Mine held him tighter. "I can feel your heart beating through me…"

Now Chiaki felt the tears well up.

It was with that and the shear exhaustion that finally Mine broke free from Chiaki's body and realized that Chiaki had fallen asleep.

Smiling he wrapped the blanket around them, kissed his neck and fell asleep with his cheek near his.


	7. Chapter 7

(The next morning, as the sun was peeking through the curtains adorning Chiaki's bedroom window):

For a moment when Ryutaro Mine finally opened his dark almond eyes, he had to look around him in confusion. He didn't recognize the bedroom and knew it wasn't his own. The odd flannel gray blankets pulled up to his chin, the smell of CK cologne floating from the bureau nearby or the other smell – the aroma of sex…

Then, he remembered…Chiaki, the two of them, the bed – or what was left of it after their escapades from the night before.

Grinning in satisfaction, he looked over to the left of his shoulder to see his friend with benefits contended and curled up to him like a cat. He had his arms folded, his cheek resting against his hand in his pillow. His soft hair was falling across his face and he looked beautiful, as he always did.

Reaching out his hand, he gently brushed away a few locks and stroked the skin along his face. Then, he gingerly turned over on his side to watch him for awhile. Leaning in, he tenderly kissed his soft, parted lips.

There was nothing in this world as important as…

That's when he saw it – the time!

It was 11:00AM. They were three hours late for classes and recital.

"Damnit!" cursed Mine as he realized that unless they left now, the entire day would be at a loss.

He was tempted to let it be for a moment – would it be so horrible to spend the day lulling about in bed with Chiaki, forgetting the world outside?

It seemed almost too perfect, except for the images of him smacking him soundly over the head with his music books when he finds out Mine knew and didn't tell him.

"Right!" he reminded himself. Leaning over he began to whisper in Chiaki's ear, he smelled so good. "Chi! Yo hoo…morning!"

He had decided on 'Chi' as the more fitting name for him then Shin or Shinichi. It seemed to work better.

His lover didn't stir but just murmured in slight annoyance, instead curling up in his blanket.

"Chi, we have to get going, we're going to be late!" Mine said, trying to be a little more forceful, but instead ended up softening the blow by kissing his cheek.

Still nothing.

"CHI!" Mine shouted in his ear.

Incredibly, he ignored all pleas to wake up and instead turned over to face the opposite side of the room.

Mine had had enough, if they didn't get out of there that instant – it was all over for them even showing their faces at school.

School – God, he'd have to spend the day pretending everything was business as order with him. Trying hard to not look at him with lust in his eyes and like nothing has changed. What would people say if they knew their secret? They'd have to hide it.

He could still feel Chiaki wrapped around him as he had buried himself deep inside – deep inside…

A large grin came across his face as he got a devilish idea. Lifting his blanket slightly so that he exposed his friend's naked bum to the cool, crisp air; he inserted one of his fingers ever so slightly deeper and deeper between them to pierce his anus.

That was it, like a bolt of lightening – Chiaki sat upright and with his right arm, he threw it to the side in defense and knocked Mine clean off the bed and onto the floor.

Mine sat up, rubbing his head and tried to make sure nothing was broken.

"Baka! What are you doing?" Mine shouted at him.

Chiaki looked over and shot him an angry glare. "Me? What the hell did you just do to me?"

"Sorry, I thought it was a nice wake up call! You were sleeping, I was trying to wake you up!"

He just gave a huff of disgust, throwing back the covers – he went across the room to gather his clothes.

Mine sat there, daring to admire the delicious view of his strong, smooth back and sexy little butt that rippled as he walked.

"Mine, get your clothes on, we're late for classes – no thanks to you! I'm taking a shower!" shouted Chiaki suddenly, breaking his reverie.

Not only had he been converted back to his former formal name 'Mine' but he'd also been just ousted without so much as a blink from bed. The old Chiaki was back!

Shower? But, he had to get ready too! Chiaki was already starting to head out the door.

"Wait! Save some hot water for me!" Mine shouted and leapt over the bed. Still all in his all together.

It suddenly became a competition. Chiaki grabbed some clothes from his closet and Mine didn't care if he was wearing anything at all; as they pushed past each other, barely squeezing out his bedroom door. Racing across the hall, neck and neck, scrambling for the coveted bathroom.

But, Chiaki was faster because he knew to watch out for his footstool near the bookcase and his friend didn't as he tumbled to the floor.

With a broad and smug grin, he closed the door in Mine's face just as he reached it.

"BAKA!" Mine shouted loudly at him through it.

Then, the door suddenly opened and Chiaki reached out to grab his arm.

"Get in here, we'll share, it's quicker than waiting on you!"

Once Mine was in the room, he turned and locked the door behind them.

It was weird somehow, despite everything that had happened between them to be sharing the bathroom with another man. Mine pondered on what had changed as he looked into the large mirror over his wash basin, seeing his haggard but happy face. Chiaki turned on the shower without so much as a word exchanged.

He ran his hand under the water a bit.

"OK, it's fine, stand over here."

"Still the conductor, I see!" snarled Mine, now feeling a little insulted to be ordered about in such a way.

"Mine!" Chiaki replied, his tone was clear. He gave his friend a nasty glare when he saw he was refusing to budge.

"What the hell is with this 'Mine' all of a sudden? You were calling me Ryu last night!"

"That was last night," hissed Chiaki. He was totally frustrated with his lack of cooperation, so instead he wandered under the stream of water himself.

Shaking his head, he stepped in behind Chiaki and joined him under the water.

Chiaki grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he reached for the soap. Mine took it from his hand instead.

"It's OK, I'll do it.." Mine said, though his happiness of a few minutes ago was clearly absent.

Chiaki knew it and relented. As he felt the silky, warm feeling of Mine's hands roaming down his back and over his butt as he lathered him up – he turned to face him over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry – Ryu…"

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Mine replied, his voice still a little flat.

The sensation of being massaged with such care and obvious strength made Chiaki close his eyes for a moment to enjoy it. He leaned back against Mine, who stopped what he was doing to take his lover into his arms.

(Later on – now much too late in the day for classes, after the shower had grown cold and both men sat down for breakfast. Chiaki knew was a bit late in the day for it, but which he made anyhow):

As he watched Mine sitting at his table, devouring a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, he came up behind him with a spare towel and began to dry his hair.

"Mine, whatever happened with Kiyora?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Mine said, sitting up at the familiar name, he peered out from under the ivory terrycloth. "Oh we broke up awhile ago. She wanted to get married, I wasn't ready for it. She went off to China after all to join an orchestra there, I guess she became romantically involved with the clarinet player and they got married about a year after. I still see her from time to time, she usually comes by with him – he's a nice guy. We're still friends. She calls him Musashi. But, I can't remember his real name."

"It doesn't bother you?" Chiaki asked, still scruffing up Mine's mop of thick, blonde hair in a rather affectionate way.

"Nah – why should it? We're both adults."

That seemed to satisfy Chiaki and he stopped asking twenty questions.

He stopped toweling Mine and sat down at the table across from him. He stared vacantly at his own eggs but didn't eat.

"So I guess class and recital are out of the question for the day?"

"Speak for yourself; I'm still going in to rehearse."

Mine sat up in alarm. "You're going to conduct by yourself?"

Chiaki shot him a snarly look "No, I'm going to practice my piano. I have to salvage some use out of this day."

"I sure got my use out of it!"

The remark made Chiaki's skin crawl, both because of its connotation and also because it seemed to cheapen things. Instead of retaliating with a reply, he took his untouched food into the kitchen.

Mine never noticed and continued to eat. Then, he saw Chiaki had left the table.

"You're not going to eat?" his friend asked him across the room, hearing the clattering of plates just within earshot.

"I'm not hungry!" Chiaki grumbled as he walked by him without so much as noticing him, taking his notes for the day and a few scorebooks off his coffee table.

"Chiaki, what's wrong? Something you'd like to say?" Mine said, now noticing the dark cloud forming over the conductor's mood once more. It was as if their whole night and even the shower a brief time ago had never happened.

"Talk to you at school," Chiaki responded and with that turned on his heel. He left with the resounding bang of the door.

Mine sat there, looking shocked at what had transpired in the space of a few minutes. He tried to eat, but suddenly – he'd lost his appetite.


	8. Chapter 8

(The next day at school, classes went on as usual, but there was a definite buzz when the S-Oke orchestra got together to meet):

All the talk was of how the conductor and his concert master had missed the recital from the previous day, now they weren't even sure of the future of the orchestra itself.

Perhaps Chiaki had gone abroad in search of Nodame and Mine had trekked after him, trying to bring him back to Tokyo. What else could it be?

As a few of them discussed it amongst themselves, the door to the concert room opened and in walked the missing concert master.

"Mine-chan!" Sakura shouted across the room, her diminutive voice barely audible amongst the fine tuning of instruments; yet everyone turned their face to the door.

Mine seemed a bit put out by the unwanted attention, he tried to smile and seem light – but it was fairly transparent. He didn't even have his violin with him, he always carried it – like a woman nursing a child.

He nodded briefly and sat down.

"So where's Chiaki?" the lead flutist asked as he leaned over the back of his seat to face him.

Mine gave him a nasty look. "How should I know? What am I? His keeper?"

The young man recoiled in shock, he was always so friendly…

"Sorry, I was just asking is all," the flutist muttered and turned back to tinker with his instrument.

Now, Sakura was concerned as she watched him. Mine didn't seem himself today, that much was apparent – what had happened though? Was it a falling out with him and Chiaki?

Her friend sat alone in his chair, folks around him did their best to try and smile – but they avoided him now. And, because he was also without an instrument, he seemed clearly lost.

Sakura decided to go over to him. Getting up from her seat, she crossed the room. She found a chair nearby and pulled it up next to him.

He glanced up at her and then avoided her gaze as she laid a soft hand on his arm.

"Mine? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled.

"Fine, mind if I sit with you for a bit?"

He looked up a bit in surprise, but then replied. "Go ahead…"

She leaned back in the chair and studied him for a moment, but then her mind drifted as she noticed Ookouchi smiling at her from the other side of the room.

There was that knowing look and rosy color to his face.

"Your boyfriend misses you, Sakura, maybe you should go over to sit with him.." Mine commented, noticing the little exchange.

She sighed a bit, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be OK, just go on…"

She patted his hand and then squeezed it a bit as she went back to her regular seat, Ookouchi gave her a little wave as she passed.

Almost as if it was timed, the door to the orchestra room opened up once more and in walked the conductor this time.

Mine looked up in curiosity and then quickly averted his eyes, but Chiaki saw him.

Sakura watched the exchange from afar – that's when she noticed a curious thing…

Chiaki – blushed…and so did Mine.

The conductor cleared his throat a bit, then briefly gave his instructions for the day.

"We're going to practice Beethoven, Symphony No. 5 today. If that's alright with everyone here?" he announced as he stepped up to his podium.

The tail end of his question was seemingly directed at one person who always sat as his right hand man but on the left hand side of the room.

Mine said nothing.

"Mine!" he barked at him. "Where's your violin?"

Now he glared hard up at his friend, towering over him. For once in his life, Chiaki felt a little afraid of him.

"You damn well know – it's where you left it the other day!" Mine snarled in return.

Oh this fight was going to be a dandy, thought the orchestra behind them as they watched the spectacle. It wasn't the first time they'd had a disagreement on how something should be done – but, this seemed personal.

Chiaki knew coming in today and facing Mine was a mistake from the moment he awoke – in bed alone…

"You can't stay if you can't practice!" Chiaki replied, trying to stay in command.

But, Mine wasn't cowtowing to him. "I'm observing!"

"Not without an instrument, go home!"

Angry at him for stooping to humiliate him in front of the others and at the same instance turning to his cold former self, Mine stood up. Practically knocking over his folding chair, he stormed from the room.

Chiaki ignored him as he slammed the door behind him.

"Alright, let's begin!" he announced.

The orchestra just sat there dumbfounded at his treatment of Ryutaro Mine, they weren't sure what to do. Sakura looked ready to cry.

But, regardless – Chiaki raised his baton to start. The orchestra swelled in sound, trying to find their place in the score and then just as suddenly he dropped the baton. They watched him for a moment as a look of indecision crossed over his handsome face.

Turning on his heel, he ran for the concert door and left the room.

En masse, the orchestra went running across the room to see what was taking place outside.

"MINE!" shouted Chiaki as he saw Mine loitering in the hall. The concert master's angry tears were wiped away with the back of his hand.

He turned to him and looked rather defiant.

"Perhaps I should go get my violin in the other room, I'm sure I can just patch it together with some glue and spit!" Mine yelled.

Chiaki walked up to him so he could talk to him a bit more in confidence, as he observed an audience watching them from the orchestra room.

But, Mine just backed away even more. "What? You can't talk to me in front of others? Afraid they might hear something you don't want them to?"

"Mine! Stop it! Just go home and cool off a bit! You can come back tomorrow!" Chiaki warned, his tone trying to keep a measure of authority and calm.

For a moment, his expression betrayed him, he wanted to reach out to him – to hold him – but he stopped himself. Why did this need to be so difficult?

Because of their actions – because of their intimacy from the night before – this was no longer two friends arguing…but, if anyone were to know other than them…they'd be expelled and shunned by friends and family. Chiaki couldn't allow that to happen.

"What? Without a violin? Perhaps I could just hum the bars!" Mine said, still standing his ground.

To have Chiaki totally disregard everything they had, to just blow it off in such a cavalier manner was very insulting. He wasn't about to let that happen. But, at the same token – what had they shared? A reckless one night stand…or was it more? The thought for a moment terrified him.

But, here was Shinichi Chiaki – acting as he always did. Acting like he used to with…

The thought brought a look of recognition in his eyes as he glared up at Chiaki…

Mine walked over to him now, and came so close to him that Chiaki could feel his body tremble. His friend looked deep into his dark eyes and breathed heavy as the closeness was actually a bit of a distraction. Chiaki could feel his warmth, though now he was a little uncomfortable by Mine's proximity due to his current mood.

"I'm nothing more than a replacement, aren't I?" whispered Mine in his face.

"Hah?"

"Find yourself another stand in and another concert master!" he snarled at him, twisting his face in anger.

Without giving Chiaki a moment to respond, he turned on his heel and walked off down the hall. Going to the front doors, he slammed them behind him. He was done for the day.

Chiaki felt his heart drop. Had he lost not only his concert master, but his friend?

Was he really that anymore?

Quietly, he went back to concert hall and did his best to resume rehearsal for the day while trying to forget the argument.

(Days pass, and still there was no sign of Mine either at school or anywhere that Chiaki was familiar with. It was almost as if his concert master had ceased to exist. Chiaki is studying one evening in his apartment):

As Chiaki tried to concentrate on his score for tomorrow afternoon's session – it became readily apparent that it wasn't working – no matter how hard he tried.

He'd sit down on the sofa in front of his sheets of music, only to scuffle them on the floor and rise to his feet to pace his lonely room. Then, he'd wander off to the kitchen to make some tea and couldn't find for the life where his ginseng leaves were.

Then, he'd circle the room again, looking for nothing in particular – lost in his own apartment he'd lived in for the last seven years, only to try to return to where he'd started and once more rise to his feet.

Maybe it was the soreness that made it even more difficult…sitting. He could still feel the pain there – being – stretched.

"GOD!" he shouted in frustration and ran to his front door. Throwing it open, he stood on the stone balcony to glare out at the evening street. He's barefoot and the cool surface revitalizes him.

Lighting a cigarette from his pant pocket, he takes a long drag with relish as he vainly searches the night for a familiar face.

There would be no such welcome.

Burying his head in his hands as he leans over the side of the apartment dividing wall, he decides he can't stand it any longer.

Grounding the butt of his cigarette into the limestone – he goes to get his shoes and coat…

(Across town at the very well-known college hangout – Mine's Café):

Ryu's father was humming his own tune as hungry patrons were sitting at nearly every table in his tiny restaurant. Business was good, especially since he had a full-time helper now.

He had tried to convince his son to return to school – but he'd been stubborn and as he was an adult, he had little option but to let him assist in the restaurant instead.

"Ryu!" his father called out. "Bring me two more boxes of eggs, we're fresh out!"

"Hang on, dad! Will do!"

Just as the words are heard, the curtains over the doors divide to emit Chiaki into the café.

Ryuken Mine smiles at the conductor, a good man amongst them meant good luck.

"Chiaki! Come in, what will it be?"

Chiaki wasn't used to being so chummy, but did his best to smile.

"Umm…soba, please – is Mine here by any chance?"

"Yes, he is – he's just in back getting me something for my eggs benedict – would you like me to bring him out?"

Chiaki was going to protest, but the man in question appeared from the back room himself.

At least he thought it was Mine, for he was in for quite a shock when he saw him.

It was indeed Ryu – but his hair was no longer the usual wild shock of blonde but now a deep ebony much like his own. Still erratic, but now a soft tussle around his prominent ears, cut just a bit shorter. His eyebrows – they too were midnight and expressive as always. He looked like an entirely different person.

Chiaki raised his hand to his throat as he could feel his breathing stop.

"Mine!"

Mine looked anything but happy to see him.

"What do you want?" he snarled at him.

"Ryu, is that any way to treat your friend, ask him what he'll be having and bring me those eggs!" his father admonished.

"Hah!" Mine answered him, a little lighter in respect to addressing his father. Then, he turned to give a scowl of displeasure at his 'friend'.

His father instead went to get the eggs as his son seemed to forget five seconds later what he asked, leaving Mine alone in the front as Chiaki sat at the counter in front of him.

"You've not been at school…" he whispered, as he took a sip of tea when he served himself a cup.

Mine didn't answer him but went about flipping the pan full of rice nearby.

"Why did you change your hair?" Chiaki continued to question.

Finally, he had had enough. Mine turned to glare at him, so angry that he ran up to slam his hands down on the counter in front of his conductor.

"Why do you care, huh? Why don't you just go away? I don't want you here!"

"I have a right to be here!" he shot back at him, equally incensed. "I'm going to pay for this tea!"

He held up the cup to him in spite. Mine slapped it from his hand and across the counter. A few folks jumped up from their seats nearby in shock.

"Not now, you're not! Go home!" Mine snarled.

"Come with me!" Chiaki said, not backing down. He sat down, totally unaffected and poured another cup.

"No!"

"Why did you change your hair?" he repeated, casually.

"Because I've changed…" Mine answered him, going back to his hot plate and ignoring him once more.

"In two days…"

"That's right! In two days! You have a problem with that?" he replied, looking ready to throw his spatula at him.

"Actually – no. I think you look good with dark hair. It – suits you."

Mine stared at him for a moment to see if he was genuine and Chiaki just glared back intently. A bit embarrassed – Mine sniffed a bit and went back to cooking.

"Come home with me…Ryu…" whispered Chiaki.

Now Mine glanced up at him again, and felt a little quiver go up his spine.

"….I miss you," Chiaki continued.

Suddenly, they were interrupted. "So! My boy, how's the rice coming along?"

His dad came up front with eggs in hand and a pat on his son's shoulder with his other. He grinned over at Chiaki, who glanced away, nervously.

"Umm…dad, would you mind if I headed out somewhere with Chiaki here for awhile?"

Chiaki looked back up at him as Mine tried hard to hide his expression.

"I guess – sure, I'll handle it, you go ahead."

"Thanks dad!" Mine replied and gave his dad a hug.

Within a few minutes, he had joined Chiaki around the other side of the counter – discreetly they said very little and disappeared out into the night. But, there was a little moment of hesitation at the door and a little look of knowing that passed between them.

Mine Ryuten watched them for a moment. It didn't take much to realize that something had changed in his son – something he had only ever felt himself once – for his late wife, Nia.

Looking up in surprise, he wandered out onto the café deck to watch the two young men walking down the street. As if by instinct, they reached out to hold one another's hand.

Ryuten smiled a bit. Love was love, his son would always be his son. It was nice to see him this way. Nia would have felt the same way.

Blowing a kiss to her up towards the heavens, he returned inside.

(The next morning, it was Chiaki who rose first as he found a desperate need for some coffee. As he got up out of the warm bed after first removing his newfound love who was draped across him, he had a sense of déjà vu):

For a moment, he hesitated as he stood naked next to the bed and stared down at Mine whose face buried in a pillow and his lazy, long limbs stretched nearly clear across his bed like he owned it, half covered in blankets and sheets that barely covered his body.

A warmth crept up to Chiaki's cheeks as his lips curved up into a sweet smile.

Going over to the bed again, he sat next to Mine and leaned over to gently tossled his hair as he kissed his earlobe softly and to whisper to him. "I love you…"

As he was about to get up, he felt a large hand reach out and hold him still. Looking over he noticed his boyfriend turn his to face him on the bed, his face curled up into the pillow.

"Chiaki, you forgot didn't you?" He grumbled.

"Forgot what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Chiaki replied and realized he desperately needed a cup of coffee.

"The recital I'm taking part in today in front of the judges for the next S-Oke. I thought you were going to wake me up in time, I'm probably late now!"

He looked a bit befuddled as he apologized profusely to Mine.

Mine just grumbled something under his breath and got out of bed, as stark naked he walked across the room and scratched his new hair a bit with his long fingers.

"Is there something you'd like to add?" Snarled Chiaki.

But, Mine just ignored him as he gathered his clothes.

"Mine?"

"I shouldn't have bothered coming last night – it was a mistake!" He blurted out, looking thoroughly disgusted. He pulled his shirt over his head.

"If that's the way you feel, then why don't you just leave?" Barked Chiaki in annoyance.

"You know, the fact that you are so absorbed in everything Shinchi Chiaki – you can't even see outside your own little, boxed in world to realize someone else is doing something important in theirs. You treated her the same way when she was here!" Raged Mine as he stood posturing near the door, his hands on his hips.

Chiaki just glared at him. "Don't drag her name into this! Get out!"

"Don't bother – I'm going! I won't waste my time here anymore!"

Shinchi sits down on the bed, the wind taken out of him a bit as he hears Ryu slam the door behind him not once but twice – and he knew, for once, Mine was right. He was treating him as if he were nothing more than a replacement for Nodame.

Getting up, he ran out to try to catch up with him – but Mine was already half way down the road, strutting in his own indignant style with his long strides and his violin case bobbing as it's strapped to his back.

"MINE!" He shouted after him. "Baka!"

(That day, as Chiaki is conducting in the morning, folks can see the strain in his voice and the far off look in his eye to see their conductor was distracted today):

Chiaki stands at the podium, and lowers his baton midstream for a moment – everyone stops and stares up at him, lost.

They observe his eyes glance over to the chair to the farthest left corner of the room – the one usually occupied by Ryutaro Mine, who was absent today.

It's then – he knows how deeply he loves and misses him when he just stares at the empty chair in the room, the chair that no longer contains the missing Nodame – it's missing Mine…

Finally, he drops his baton on stand and hopes down, muttering apologies as he leaves the room.

As he heads out into the hall, he stops and grabs his cell phone from his pocket – placing a call to Sakura.

(At the Muza Kawasaki Symphony Hall in Kawasaki, Japan – Mine is pacing the floors in the back room in full tux amongst the other orchestra members, Sakura is watching him in concern):

"Mine, what's wrong – you should be practicing," she whispered, demurely.

He tried to smile at her, but he couldn't. His mind was a million miles away – he was still thinking of Chiaki – damn him, he didn't need this now.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind," he admitted.

Suddenly, Sakura got up and walked over to take his hand in hers and stop him from walking back and forth, she looked deep into his eyes and replied…

"It's Chiaki, isn't it?"

He looked at her in surprise. He tried to immediately laugh it off.

"I don't know what you mean – I…"

"I don't mean the arguments over music. What I mean is – you're in love with him, aren't you? And, he's not here."

He was shocked at how acutely aware she was. He thought no one knew. Lowering his eyes, he felt Sakura's tiny hand stroke his.

"Yes," he admitted. "But, I have to think of the orchestra, I can't let this get to me."

"You're only human, Mine – I think they'll understand."

"No, I can't let them down! They need me!" He said, his confidence rising.

(Moments later, the entire orchestra comes out on stage to a rousing applause as they finally see just how big a group they would be playing for. It was daunting, it was a truly professional symphony hall):

As Mine is about to go on stage, Sakura stops him when she sees him fidgeting aggressively with his colonel tie – obviously his own style with his tux and it's obvious he can't relax. Sakura fixes it for him and tries to get him to concentrate on the performance.

As he goes out on stage and sees the crowd, he gets butterflies but forges ahead, he sees his proud dad in the audience waving at him. He suddenly feels like the only person on stage and incredibly alone.

Taking a seat in his chair near the conductor he looks up at him. The man is slight of build with dark hair and looks to be middle-aged but still handsome.

For a moment, Mine vaguely envisions Chiaki smiling down at him, tears in his eyes and a shared connection between them as he beams proudly at him. He feels his heart surge as tears come to his own eyes.

But suddenly, the illusion vanishes – as the real conductor comes back into view and urges him to perform.

While playing one of the most complex pieces – the unforseen happens - one of Mine's strings comes loose and he has to stop performing to get a replacement from Sakura backstage.

"I don't know if we have anything like yours Mine, but will this do?" She asked as she hands him a gorgeous violin made of cherrywood.

He recognizes it for what it was immediately – a very rare Stradivarius to use – she tells him it came with a card.

Taking it from her hand, his own shaking – he reads the note:

'I forgot to say goodbye because this is not goodbye – you can do this, Ryu – I know you can. I love you, I'll never take that for granted anymore – Chiaki'

Sakura tells him that Chiaki is in the audience, before she can mention where he runs back out on stage.

He searches the audience for Chiaki's face, but all he sees is strangers save for his father looking blankly back at him. He stands there in the middle of the stage with a stunned silence swirling around him, looking desperately for someone.

Suddenly, he hears a clear *ahem* from the conductor, but the voice – it sounds different somehow.

Looking up slowly, he sees it's now Chiaki next to him on stage. Chiaki's eyes are bright with tears as he smiles down at him.

Tears flood own his eyes as Chiaki comes down and takes his hands in his, then he reaches up to stroke Mine's cheek to wipe his tears away as he leans in to kiss him in front of the crowd of onlookers. The kiss is tender and bittersweet. They are sure that it will cause a shockwave to everyone, when suddenly, there is a member of the audience that shouts 'Bravo!' And begins to applaud in appreciation.

Looking up, they see it's Mine's father. Soon, everyone begins to applaud, including the orchestra. Sakura is off in the wings, looking on in joy as Chiaki's plan worked to perfection. Ookouchi comes to stand beside her and puts his arm around her, she turns and kisses his cheek.

Chiaki and Mine play together on stage to an enraptured audience, all smiles and in tears.

Mine returns with Chiaki to S-Oke and it goes professional, they make love and as they wake up in one other's arms the next day, they pack up to return to Tokyo.

On the plane coming back, Chiaki feels more comforted having Mine there who holds the hand of the still nervous and very flying phobic Chiaki, as he eventually falls asleep on Mine's shoulder. A stewardess walks by and does a double take.

Mine looks up from laying his head on Chiaki's and says "Yes, it's what it looks like." Rather proudly. She walks on with a smile.


End file.
